The Princess and the Thief
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: During the day, Brady was a common villager, but at night he was a thief by the name of Sirocco, who was the most wanted criminal on the island. Mikayla was the Princess of Kinkow whose father hates Sirocco for all he is worth. What happens when the princess and the thief meet on one fateful night, especially when they can't stop thinking of each other afterwards?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here's a brand new story I'm starting called ****The Princess and the Thief****! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

He was a thief. While he was just a common villager during the day, at night he was a thief by the name of Sirocco. Of course, he didn't steal because of greed: He only stole what he needed for him and his brothers to survive. He tried to live as honest of a life as he could, other than his thief side. He only was a thief so he could help support his brothers, who even though the three were the same age, Brady being the oldest, his two brothers looked up to him for their needs to be taken care of. It had been this way since their parents had died when the boys were ten years old. The fire that had killed their parents had destroyed most of the village, which had been rebuilt over time.

Now the three boys were each seventeen, Brady as the oldest, Boz as the middle child, and Boomer as the youngest. Being the oldest, Brady had to grow up fast when his parents died. He had to be the one to support his family, even if it meant turning to long, hardworking days, and thievery in the night. While Brady worked hard during the day and stole at night, his brothers worked just as hard during the day, both of them determined to help take some of the work load off of Brady's back.

Together the three brothers lived in a house on the edge of the village where they wouldn't be bothered by any curious villagers, or more importantly, palace guards. While the palace guards may not seem like too big of a threat to a villager, it was if you were the most wanted thief on the entire island. Brady hadn't meant to become number one on the most wanted list: He had accidently stolen the late Queen Maya's necklace one time when he was trying to find food in the huge castle. He didn't mean to steal the necklace; it had fallen into his bag when he wasn't looking.

While this wouldn't seem like such a big deal, it only was because the necklace was the late Queen's. Brady had secretly returned the necklace the next day, feeling extremely guilty after taking it. After all, you couldn't sell the same diamond necklace that had been stolen from the King. That would be like walking around in a thief costume with the necklace around your neck all day while screaming that you stole the necklace, announcing it to the world.

Brady hadn't meant to steal the necklace. He only took food, and the occasional clothes: Basically the bare necessities that he and his brothers required to live. However, the King treasured the necklace of his late Queen, and was furious when he discovered it missing. When he discovered it was Sirocco who had taken it, he immediately ordered his guards to begin searching for the thief even though the necklace had been returned.

The furiousness of that search was nothing compared to now. Now, the guards were on a man hunt, and they weren't going to stop until they found the thief who had eluded them for so long, the same thief who continued to steal from the palace and the occasional food vendor in the village. The King was still furious at Sirocco for stealing the necklace, and he wasn't going to give up until the thief was in the dungeon awaiting trial.

This was the main reason the three Parker boys lived on the edge of the village, the area where the guards rarely came. Brady didn't want the guards to come into his house one day while he and his brothers were working and find his Sirocco costume. He knew he would be sentenced to life imprisonment in the dungeon if that were to happen, and his brothers knew too. The three never spoke about Brady's life as a thief, fearing that someone would be listening should they ever talk about it. They lived their life working to survive, and never complaining.

Then you have Princess Mikayla. She was the Princess of Kinkow, next in line for the throne after her father King Mason. She lived a very nice life: She was the princess of the island after all. She always had her food prepared for her, and the finest clothes money could buy. She was never hungry, and she didn't know the meaning of hard work. However, she wasn't entirely lazy either: She wished to be out in the plaza in shorts and a t-shirt training with the guards, not stuck in the castle learning how to be a proper princess. She would have her wish too, if it wasn't because of her father. While he encouraged her to be able to defend herself, her lesson teacher had convinced him not to let her train with the guards.

Princess Mikayla hated that she couldn't learn to fight like the guards did. So what if she was a princess? That doesn't mean she can't learn how to fight! She wanted to be like the villagers: Working to earn her living, not having everything given to her. Not to mention she wished to find a regular, normal boy to steal her heart away: Not those princes who always came around trying to win her hand and her money. Kinkow was the richest island of the group of islands after all, and whoever married her would become the next King of Kinkow whilst she became the Queen.

Unfortunately for Mikayla though, she wasn't allowed outside of the castle except for the monthly royal parades she and her father rode on horses in. Because of this limited freedom, Mikayla sometimes snuck out at night in order to see the village, returning before the sun rose in order not to get caught. She had a few close encounters in the past, one time almost getting caught had she not been able to come up with a lie on why she was late to breakfast which was at seven a.m. sharp.

It was on one of these late night excursions that she ran into the thief.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. The Encounter

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for ****The Princess and the Thief****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I sighed as I walked home with my brothers after a long day of hard work. We had helped out on a farm today, Boz tending to the animals while Boomer and I helped with the fields where the owner was growing tomatoes, hoping to win first prize at this year's Harvest Festival. We had been at the farm at six a.m. this morning, and we had just left, the time now being close to ten in the evening.

"I'm tired." Boz sighed as the three of us walked into her house on the edge of the village. It wasn't anything fancy; just a small cottage with three beds and a kitchen. That was all we could afford, even with all three of us working every day of the week on any job we could find. Even with my night thief life, we still didn't have much because I never took anything expensive: Only small bits of food and the occasional piece of cloth or something for clothes.

When we worked we usually asked for food or clothes as our payment, and if the owner couldn't give us either of these items, than we'd ask for money. However, since all three of us were extremely nice, and knew how hard it was when you were barely making it by, if the family was poor, than we usually did work for free.

Of course, we were poor and struggling as well, but we tried to make sure others did well, so we usually gave a lot of our food and clothes to others, especially little kids. This is partially why I had my night thief life. While we could most likely be ok from just us working, because we gave so much away we hardly had anything ourselves, which led to my stealing of rich farmers and merchants items so my brothers and I could live. I never stole from the poor, only from the rich. After all, they have a good life and yet they never seem to share, so I help them with their sharing.

Boomer and Boz both know about my life as Sirocco, but none of us ever mention it in fear of the guards overhearing. They have been patrolling even closer to our cottage recently, and I was afraid they had figured me out, but then again, how could they? I've never given anything away about who Sirocco was, and I've never left a clue, so all they know is that Sirocco is a thief. That's how it is, and that's how I'd like to keep it.

As soon as we reached our house we all walked inside, Boomer and Boz collapsing onto the kitchen chairs immediately. "I'm so tired!" Boomer groaned as he laid his head down on the table. "Me too." Boz copied Boomer's actions. I smiled at my brothers as I got to work preparing our dinner before I left to make my raids on the wealthy villagers' food stores.

I quickly chopped some cooked meat that the farmer had given us before dumping it in a pot along with some broth we had received as well. I then stirred everything before pouring it into three bowls that my brothers and I had woven from different plants. Contrary to popular belief, the bowls were actually watertight. "Eat up." I set two bowls in front of my brothers, earning a smile from each as they looked up before digging in.

I smiled myself before beginning to eat my own food, enjoying the taste of a hot meal after weeks of not having one. The food we usually ate was slightly warm, or cold, usually depending on who we had worked for earlier in the day, whether they were rich or poor.

As soon as I finished eating I placed my bowl in the sink for Boomer and Boz to clean later before walking over to the small chest we had our clothes stored in. I opened the chest, before digging all the way to the bottom where my Sirocco costume was. Removing the fake bottom of the chest, I pulled out my hidden clothes before placing the fake bottom back in the chest. I then walked into the bedroom my brothers and I shared before quickly changing clothes, leaving my clothes from earlier on my bed for my brothers to clean. After I changed into my Sirocco costume I drew a small black mustache on my face. While this may seem silly, it was to help keep my identity a secret.

As soon as I finished changing Boomer and Boz walked into the room. They both smiled at me and nodded before I climbed out the small window in our shared room and took off into the forest, ready to begin my nightly thievery. I quickly swung through the trees until I came upon a small cave where I had hidden my sword and extra supplies in case I was ever on the run from guards and couldn't make it home before the night ended. I picked up my sword before sliding it into my sheath, not fully prepared for whatever I came across tonight.

_Where to go tonight? I was at that rich vendor a couple days ago, so he's probably still on the lookout for me. I can't risk the castle. That would be like walking into the plaza and offering to take myself to the dungeon. The only other place I can think of would be the farm on the other side of the village from my house. _

Finally coming to a decision, I took off towards the farm where the richest farmer in all of Kinkow lived. I sprinted through the shadows, taking care to stay hidden as well as cover a lot of ground fast. I had become an extremely fast runner from all of the work I did during the day and running from the guards on occasion. I had also become rather strong from all of the heavy lifting I usually do while working for the different villagers every day.

I reached the edge of the village a few minutes later, stopping when I did so. However, I didn't stop because of tiredness; I still had enough energy to run for most of the night even though I had been working all day. I stopped because I spotted someone walking around this end of the village.

_Why is this person up? Shouldn't all of the villagers be asleep by now? _I backed up into the shadows, taking extreme caution to stay hidden. If this person noticed me, then they could call out to the other villagers who would gladly hand me over for a bounty to King Mason.

The villager was walking around as if they were lost. _That's strange. You would think if you lived here than you wouldn't be lost. That is, if they even live here. Maybe it's actually a Tarantula Person. _My hand automatically went for my sword as I thought this. Even if I was a thief, I still cared about protecting the village. The figure glanced around as if they knew someone was watching them before they continued walking around.

While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the person moving until it was too late. They walked right next to me, scaring me in the process. I stayed as still as I could as they passed me, hoping they didn't notice my presence. Of course, fate wasn't on my side at the moment, and they turned, allowing us to come face to face. I had to hold in a noise of surprise. The person under the hood was someone I had never expected to meet; the princess of Kinkow, Princess Mikayla, otherwise known to me as my hunter's daughter. Her brown eyes widened as they met mine, and I quickly covered her mouth knowing that if she screamed out I was doomed. _Now only to escape._

**Mikayla POV**

Why do I always have to be stuck in the castle? Daddy gets to walk around the village all he wants so he can search for that thief he always after. What was his name again? Sir, no. Rock, no. _What was it?_ I sighed quietly, the one name my dad was always complaining about escaping my mind. Wait a minute, it was Sirocco! That's his name! From what I've heard, that means hot island wind.

_Am I really so bored that i'm starting to think about the thief my dad always complains about? I really need to escape the castle tonight and walk around the village for a little bit. _Smiling to myself, I hopped off my bed and changed into a tank-top and a pair of shorts before grabbing my black cloak out of the back of my dresser where I had hidden it from the maids along with the machete I had stolen from the armory one day, which I slid into a small sheath on my belt.

As soon as I finished changing I silently climbed out of the window, being sure to keep myself hidden. If my dad ever found out that I was sneaking around the village at night, I would never be able to escape again. When my feet hit the ground I started to run as fast as I could to get away from the castle.

I reached the village a few minutes later before I stopped running and began just walking around. I admired all of the little houses and shops, slightly wishing I could be a villager instead of a princess. As I gazed at the different items in the different shops, ones that I could never have. A princess was only given the finest things, never anything made by a villager.

As I was lost in my thoughts I accidentally wondered into a part of the village I had never been to before. _Uh oh. This isn't good._ I slowly walked around this section of the village, trying to figure out where I was. However, it wasn't the fact that I was lost that was scaring me; I could feel someone watching me, and I was beginning to freak out.

_Keep calm Mikayla. You know how to fight, you can defend yourself._ I relaxed slightly as I thought this before glancing around, trying to find out who was watching me. My eyes found a patch of darkness where I figured whoever was watching me was hiding. I reached for my machete, tightening my grip on it as I slowly walked towards the darkness, fully prepared to take on anyone whom I found there.

As soon as I reached the darkness, I could feel the warmth from another person's body. I turned towards the other person as I began to pull out my machete before my eyes widened as they connected with a pair of brown eyes, instantly realizing who was standing there. A hand covered my mouth, stopping me from calling out.

Forgetting all about my machete, I used both of my hands to force his hand away from my mouth before I tried to scream. Unfortunately, my plan did not work. As soon as he realized what I was going to do Sirocco quickly covered my mouth with one hand before he pinned my hands above my head with the other against the wall we were by.

"Don't scream." His accent I had always wanted to hear broke the dead silence that had appeared as soon as I ran into him. However, he didn't sound very old, only about sixteen or seventeen, and he looked the part as well. His black hair stuck out some from under the part of the mask that covered his hair. He was a little bit taller than me, and smelled like the ocean breeze as well as the jungle. _There's no way he's over seventeen._

Knowing that he had me trapped, I nodded, allowing myself to lock eyes with his bright brown ones. As soon as our eyes met though, I became lost in the chocolate brown eyes that were locked with mine, not even noticing that Sirocco had loosened his grip on me.

Sirocco's hand had left my mouth, instead it was now by his side as his other hand let go of my arms. I didn't notice though, and I don't think he did either. We were both too focused on the other. A strange feeling was making my stomach feel as though something was moving around in it, and my heart was beginning to beat fast and loud, so loud I was surprised he didn't hear it. My heart began to beat even faster as he seemed to lean down some. I willingly reached up, trying hard to close the distance between the thief and I.

The thief's lips were so close to mine I could feel his warm breath. His steady breathing calmed me for some reason, but also made my heart flutter. I wanted to know who this boy was; was he a peasant, or a wealthy villager, or even a prince from another island? Whoever he was, I wanted him to hold me like in the fairytales the maid used to read me when I was younger. I wanted him to take off his mask so I could see the boy whom was making me feel like this; like I was beginning to fall for him.

Right as his lips barely ghosted over mine the thief jumped away from me, his brown eyes growing wide as we heard footsteps coming towards us. Sirocco glanced at me quickly, as if deciding something before he took off running in the opposite direction of the footsteps. I stayed where I was, instead hiding in the shadows as a patrol of guards marched past me.

Sighing quietly as they marched in the direction that Sirocco had gone, I placed my fingers against my lips, trying to feel his lips on mine again. There had been something there, but I didn't know what it was. It couldn't be love; he was my dad's biggest enemy. Then again, if it wasn't love than what was it?

Smiling softly to myself as I pictured his bright brown eyes in my mind, I began walking back to the castle, intent on trying to figure out who that boy was, even if it meant staying in the castle and studying the files of every villager. _I will find you Sirocco._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!  
Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Meetings in the Castle

**Hiya everyone! Here's the next chapter for ****The Princess and the Thief****! Enjoy! Happy Easter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

As soon as my lips barely ghosted over the princess's, I heard far away footsteps, but I knew who they belonged to: The castle guards. _I need to get out of here!_ I quickly backed away from the princess, slightly panicking. She must have heard the footsteps too because her eyes widened slightly. I quickly looked at the direction where the footsteps were coming from before shifting my gaze back to the princess.

_Would it be too risky to take off now and bring her with me? No, I have to leave her here; the King already hates me enough without me running off with his daughter._ I quickly reached a decision before I began sprinting in the opposite direction of the footsteps, running as fast as I could to escape capture.

As I began running through the shadows, the footsteps began to sound farther and farther away. _I'm almost free._ Knowing that I wouldn't be able to make it back to the rich farm before the night ended, I stopped at the rich vendor's stand and stole a few vegetables and one piece of mukarat, enough food to last my brothers and me for a few days. After I snatched these pieces of food I rushed home, being sure to take a few different detours in case anyone was following me, one of the detours at my cave to hide my sword.

When I reached my shared house with my brothers, I noticed all the lights were off. _Boomer and Boz must be asleep._ I smiled to myself before I snuck in through the window in our bedroom, taking care to stay quiet as my eyes spotted my brothers fast asleep in their beds. I then walked into the kitchen and placed the food in the small ice chest we had before I changed into my everyday clothes, which doubled as my sleepwear. I then hid my Sirocco costume in the false bottom of the chest before washing off the fake mustache. As I finished this I walked into the bedroom and lay down on my bed before allowing sleep to overcome me until tomorrow.

**Mikayla POV**

As soon as I woke up the next morning I quickly changed into my princess gown and brushed my hair and teeth before walking downstairs to find something to eat for breakfast. When I entered the throne room one of the temporary servants walked up to me. We usually hired a few of the poorer villagers every day to give them some work. I had convinced my dad to start doing this a few years ago, and we had been doing it since.

I waved at one of the servant boys, gaining his attention. The servant that approached me was tall and had medium length black hair as well as tan skin. What stood out to me the most though were his eyes. They were a chocolate brown, and they widened slightly when he noticed who I was. However, I felt as if I had seen them before, or talked to him or something. "What would you like for breakfast your highness?" The boy questioned. I smiled at him.

"A glass of milk and some eggs please." The boy nodded before he began walking towards the kitchen. I watched him as he left, something stirring in the back of my mind. _Have I seen him before?_ I shook my head, refusing to believe I had met this villager before.

"Good morning sweetheart!" I turned around to find my father walking towards me, a smile on his face. "Good morning father!" I greeted in return as he hugged me. We always seemed to be on formal terms, so I usually didn't call him 'dad'. "How did you sleep?" I questioned my father politely.

"I only got a little bit of sleep because I joined one of the patrols for that terrible thief, but otherwise I slept well." My father responded as the servant boy walked up to us, carrying my breakfast. He stopped when he reached us and waited for me to acknowledge him before handing me my food. "Here is your breakfast princess." I smiled gratefully and took the plate and glass from him. "Thank you." The servant boy smiled at me before bowing to my father and walking away, probably to tend to something else.

"Well, I'm off on another patrol. I will not rest until we capture that retched thief!" My father growled as he said the word 'thief' before he walked out, leaving me by myself. I sighed, but since I was used to this I brushed it off and began walking to the library so I could begin my search on who Sirocco was.

When I reached the library I was greeted by the librarian, Indigo. She was a good friend of mine since I was almost always in the library, not to mention she was the same age as me: seventeen. Indigo had long indigo colored hair that reached her waist and bright green eyes. She had tan white skin and was rather short, but only a little smaller than me.

"Hello Princess!" Indigo smiled as she walked over to me. "Good morning Indigo. How are you doing today?" I smiled at my friend. "I'm doing very well my lady. What brings you to the library?" I smiled even more as I thought of what had happened the previous night which led up to where I was now. "Well, I was hoping to do some research, so I need a list of boys in the village who are between sixteen and eighteen and have black hair, brown eyes, and white skin. " Indigo looked at me confused for a moment but nodded anyways before walking off to create a list.

I sat down at one of the library tables to wait before beginning to finally eat my breakfast, which I quickly finished. Sliding my plate farther onto the table I stood up and began to browse the books in the library.

I searched around for a few minutes before sitting back down, not finding anything that took up my interest. "My lady, here is the list you requested." Indigo handed me a list as she walked up to me. I quickly glanced over the list, finding there were close to fifty names. _It's going to take too long to figure out which one of these boys is Sirocco._ I smiled at Indigo but internally sighed. _So much for that idea._ "Thank you Indigo." My friend nodded and smiled before I turned and walked out of the library, disappointed. _Looks like I'll have to catch him at night. Perhaps he's going to be out again tonight._

**Brady POV**

"Brady!" I stopped walking as Boomer rushed up to me. "The princess was just in the library and she asked for a list of boys who were between sixteen and eighteen and have black hair, brown eyes, and white skin." Boomer hissed quietly in fear our conversation would be heard. I shrugged. "So?" Boomer grabbed my shirt and shook me slightly. "You match that description!" He looked at me, fear in his eyes. "Oh well. If the Princess is looking for me then she'll probably see me again before we go home tonight. There's no need to worry." Boomer looked at me as if I was crazy before he sighed and walked off.

I watched Boomer leave the room before I turned around only to bump into someone. The sheets I was holding fell to the floor. Not even bothering to see who I had run into, I bent down to pick up the sheets while apologizing. "I'm sorry I didn't-" I stopped talking as I realized who was in front of me. Princess Mikayla was helping me pick up the sheets and apologizing at the same time, both of us saying the exact same thing.

We both looked up as we stopped talking only for our eyes to meet. Recognition flashed in her eyes, and I hoped it was only that she recognized me from this morning and not last night. Quickly snapping out of the eye lock I had with her I picked up the rest of the sheets and stood up, the princess following suit. "I'm sorry your highness. It won't happen again." I apologized before walking off, trying to escape from her eyes as soon as I could to reduce the risk of her recognizing me.

"Wait!" I continued walking, only slowing down slightly to allow the princess to catch up to me. Since she was the Princess I couldn't disobey anything she said unless I wished to be in a lot of trouble. The only thing that stopped my walking was the hand I felt on my shoulder. "Please stop." I paused my walking and turned to face the Princess, feeling slightly confused as to why she was taking a sudden interest in me.

"What's your name?" Princess Mikayla questioned me, curiosity shining bright in her beautiful eyes. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak yelling came from down the hallway. "You there, get back to work!" The head servant came rushing down the hallway as she yelled at me. She was a short but rather wide woman with gray hair and a fierce temper. I nodded as she came up to the Princess and I. "Yes ma'am." I quickly turned and walked away, leaving the Princess and the head servant behind.

**Mikayla POV**

I turned to Macy, the head servant. "I'm sorry my lady. I'll make sure he won't bother you again." I opened my mouth to protest but Macy walked away before I could. I sighed before looking in the direction the boy had gone, wishing I had learned his name.

I then had an idea: I was going to walk around the castle until I found that boy again. _Wait a minute, what time is it? _I quickly glanced at the clock, finding it to be around one in the afternoon. _The work shift here for village servants ends at two. I need to hurry if I want to find him!_ With this thought I began walking in the direction the boy had gone, determined to find him.

I walked down hallway after hallway, checking every room I could to find him. I came across several servants, but none of them were the one I was looking for. I continued searching until a horn sounded through the castle, signaling the end of the villagers work day. _No, I haven't found him yet!_ Panicking slightly I took off running towards the throne room where I knew the villagers would pass through to leave the castle.

As soon as I reached the castle I caught sight of the boy. He was walking with two other boys and they were about to leave. I smiled to myself in victory before I began to walk towards them. However my smile disappeared as I was stopped by the royal dress maker, Ally. "My lady, it's time for you to try on your outfit for tomorrow's parade." I tried to walk past Ally so I could get to the boys but she wouldn't move. "I'll try it on in a few minutes Ally."

Ally shook her head. "You must try it on now my lady." I watched in defeat as the boys left the castle before shifting my gaze to Ally. "Very well then." I sighed before following Ally to my room. _I will find you servant boy, no matter how long it takes. Sirocco, I will find you as well._

**Brady POV**

I smiled at Boomer and Boz as the three of us walked back home, my two brothers chatting up a storm. "Those servant girls were cute!" Boz announced, earning nods from Boomer and I in agreement. "What did you do all day Brady?" They both shifted their attention to me. "I just helped with random things and got yelled at by the head servant because the Princess wouldn't leave me alone." Boomer and Boz's eyes widened at this.

"You talked to the Princess?" They both exclaimed. I nodded. "We both ran into each other and when I tried to walk away to get back to work she followed me and had a small conversation." I left out the part about her asking about my name, knowing that if my brothers found out they would freak. It's bad enough that I was talking to the daughter of the man who hates me, but it's even worse that I kissed her last night, something I planned on never telling my brothers about.

Boomer and Boz both smiled widely as they looked at each other before turning back to me. "Brady's got a crush on the princess! Brady's got a crush on the princess!" My eyes widened as I realized what they were saying. "Guys, hush! You're attracting attention!" I hissed quietly, trying hard to get my brothers to hush. Boomer and Boz both stopped singing but their huge grins remained on their faces. I smiled and rolled my eyes as we reached our house, ready to relax before we worked hard tomorrow.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Also, Happy Easter! Be sure to eat lots of sweets!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. The Parade

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone's having a good day/night! Here's a new chapter so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV  
**Today was the monthly royal parade, which my father always hosted to show he was King, the parades becoming fancier by the month. I was never a big fan of the parades myself even though I was in them. I mean, who wants to ride on a horse for a few hours without getting off and then come right back to the castle? If you even consider this freedom from the castle, you must not have a life like mine: Freedom is when you can do what you want when you leave the castle, not when you're stuck on a horse during a hot day, showing off your wealth to all of the poor villagers.

Did I mention that was the part I hated the most? I hate that I show off that I have everything while there are people nearly starving in the village. However, at the castle we've been hearing reports of three brothers helping people out in the village, which makes me wonder if one of them is _him._ I mean, the boy I met yesterday was with two other boys and they left together, so could they possibly be the trio?

"My lady, you look beautiful!" I turned my attention to my lady-in-waiting, Alex. She was another close friend of mine, much like Indigo was, mailing because we were the same age. Alex had black hair that was all the way down to her waist as well as tan white skin and bright green eyes. I smiled. "Thank you Alex, and please, call me Mikayla." Even though she was my best friend, she still had to address me formally, another downside of being a princess.

I was wearing a pink dress with green flowers on it. The dress reached the floor, and had ½ sleeves that reached my elbows. It was light and comfortable; something a dress had to be if you were riding a horse. I was wearing a pair of heels, even though I was going to be riding a horse. The heels were white and strapped around my foot so as not to fall off while I was in the parade. The heel was about two inches high. Last but not least, my hair was done up in a bun asides from two strands, one hanging down on each side of my face, both of them slightly curled. My tiara was placed on top of my head, a few bobby pins holding it in place so it did not fall off.

I had to agree with Alex: I loved the outfit, and I thought I did look pretty in it. "Now come Princess. It's time to mount your horse so you may ride through the streets." I sighed but followed Alex to the Royal Stables without complaint. There was one thing I was looking forward to because of this parade: I might be able to see _him._ I still wanted to talk to that boy, to know his name, and I knew how I could meet him.

"Alex." My friend's attention shifted to me as we walked towards the stables. "Yes Princess?" Alex questioned as she continued walking. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I now had her full attention. "There was a servant boy here yesterday, and I'm hoping that when I see him in the crowd, you might know who he is, or you could find out." Alex nodded. She used to live in the village, so she knew everyone there. "Of course my lady. Just point out the boy and I'll find out who he is. Would you like me to bring him to the castle as well?" I hesitated in response. I didn't really want to force him to come to the castle. I would rather him come here on his own free will. Then again, I'm not sure the guards would let him in.

"No, don't bring him back to the castle. Just find out his name and where he lives." Alex nodded at my words before she squealed. "I sense a secret romance forming! This is just like the fairytales, where the princess falls for a common boy or the prince falls for the servant girl or something along those lines!" I smiled at my friend, not confirming her fantasies, but also not denying them.

We then reached the stables, stopping any other conversation in fear of my father overhearing. If he knew I was trying to get in contact with a servant boy, he would flip out and probably throw the boy in the dungeon. That would not be good at all.

I smiled at I walked over to my horse, a beautiful white stallion with a blonde mane and tail. I had named him Ice. He was the best horse anyone could ask for. I loved to take him for a ride whenever I could. With the help of a few stable hands I was able to climb up onto Ice's back without ruining my dress. Sitting on him with my feet hanging off one one side, since I was wearing a dress, I grabbed the reins and we began walking towards where my father was already waiting with our part of the parade.

"Are you ready?" He questioned as I rode up to him. I nodded before we were signaled for us to begin riding. My father and I rode out together, side by side. I put on a wide smile as the first villagers came into view, but I was searching for one in particular. Glancing down quickly to make sure Alex was beside me, I sighed quietly in relief when I discovered she was.

My eyes went back to searching for the boy. He had to be here. All of the villagers were given the day off, and it was required that you show up, otherwise you would go to the dungeon. The latter of the two things was a result of my father believing Sirocco would rob somewhere while the guards weren't on duty and the villagers not at their stands. Since I had met the thief myself, I didn't believe he would do that.

As we neared the farther corners of the village where some of the more worn down houses were, I spotted the two boys I had seen with him the day before, except they were right next to him. _Maybe they're brothers?_ He was wearing a tan cloak, concealing his clothes beneath, but I would recognize that black hair, and most of all, his brown eyes, anywhere. Reaching down and tapping Alex's shoulder discreetly, I motioned to the boy. Alex's eyes flitted over to him before flickering back to me.

"The black-haired, brown-eyed one?" She mouthed. I nodded. She smiled. "He's cute!" I smiled at her before I shifted my gaze back to him. Our eyes locked, and I smiled at him, butterflies filling my stomach when he smiled back. One thing I did notice though was when the two boys next to him noticed our eye lock they both nudged him, but it didn't affect him. We kept our gazes locked until I was forced to turn away, as I was past him and it would look suspicious if I continued to stare. Smiling to myself as we rode away, I didn't even notice when Alex left the group. _Who is that boy?_

**Brady POV**

"Dude, she was so in to you!" Boomer teased as we began walking away from our spot where we had watched the parade for four hours. "She was not. She was probably just looking at all of us villagers." I tried to argue back, but the blush that was beginning to creep its way onto my face was showing I thought otherwise as well.

"Excuse me; can I talk to you please?" I looked up to see a girl around my age with long black hair and green eyes staring at me. Noticing my slight hesitation, she quickly spoke up, "It will only take a moment." Even though I was still confused I nodded before allowing the girl to lead me to a quiet place where there was no one else.

"Do you mind telling me your name and where you live?" This question shocked me. Why in the world would a stranger want to know where I live? "I'll answer your questions if you'll answer mine: Why do you need to know this?" I questioned the girl, trying to figure out what was going on. Panic flashed in her eyes before she covered it. "W-Well, my friend wanted to ask you but she couldn't do it herself so she asked me to ask you for her." I nodded slowly, allowing what she had said to sink in.

"Who is your friend?" As soon as these words left my mouth the girl panicked again. "She'd rather I not say." I sighed in annoyance and frustration. "Fine then. My name is Brady Parker and I live on the edge of the village, one of the only houses out there. My house is the small cottage. Is that all you need?" The girl nodded before she quickly left, leaving me to return to my brothers, confused.

"What was that about?" Boz questioned as I walked up to them. I shrugged. "She just asked me for my name and where I lived for her friend." Boomer and Boz both smiled knowingly but didn't say anything more as we began walking back home again, all three of us ready for lunch and the rest of the day relaxing.

**Mikayla POV**

Thirty minutes after the parade had ended, I was in my room. I had already changed into some shorts and I tank-top, something I only wore when I was in my room. Lying down on my bed, I envisioned the boy's eyes in my mind. They seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Princess, I know his name and where he lives!" Alex burst into my room as she said this. I jumped at her sudden entrance before sitting up, Alex sitting next to me, completely silent. She was being quiet on purpose too as she tried to hide her smile. "Well? What's his name?" I demanded, dying to know something about the boy.

"His name is Brady Parker and he lives on the edge of the village in a cottage!" Alex finally burst out, giggling after she finished. "And," She whispered, "He's cute!" I nodded in agreement, blushing as I did so. _Brady Parker. So you're the one who's captured my heart._ I smiled as I pictured him in my head again. _Now I definitely know where I'm sneaking out to tonight._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Late Night Visit

**Hello everyone! Here's an update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs!**

* * *

**Mikayla POV  
**The moment Alex left my room I began to change into a tank top and shorts, preparing for my trip outside of the castle to see Brady. I threw on a pink tank top and white shorts as well as my black cloak so I would be able to blend into the shadows. I then picked up my machete before climbing out of my bedroom, silently and stealthily fleeing from the castle when I reached the ground.

I quickly ran through the shadows, trying hard to remember which way the poorer side of the village was. If I wanted to find him then I had to remember. _Which was was it? I know that way is where the stuck-up rich farmer lives, so it must be the other direction, right? _Hoping I was right, I began running the opposite way of where I knew the farmer lived.

A few minutes later the houses were beginning to become more and more spread out as I passed them, showing I was nearly there. I stopped running when I heard voices, quickly ducking behind a nearby tree. "I'm telling you Brady, the Princess is in to you! Did you not notice her staring at you during the parade?" A boy's voice came from nearby. Peeking around my tree, I noticed three boys sitting on the ground outside of a little cottage. However, my heart nearly burst with happiness when I noticed the middle boy, the other boy's words sinking in. _Brady._

Brady was sitting Indian-style on the ground, the other two boys doing the same on either side of him. They were the same two that he had left the castle with, meaning they probably were brothers. Their next words caused me to smile slightly. "I agree with Boomer. The Princess was staring at you, not to mention you two had been talking to each other a lot when we were working in the castle that one day. Face it, she's into you." The strawberry-blond boy spoke these words, causing Brady to shake his head.

"Boz, she doesn't like me like that, and you know it. That goes for you too Boomer. Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to see her unless we work at the castle, and even then, that's about once a week to once every two weeks. There's no chance of anything happening between us. Besides, I'm a poor villager, she's a princess. The chances of us actually getting together are about one in a million."

I frowned slightly at Brady's words. _I do like you like that though, not to mention I can sneak away to come see you. I don't care if you're poor or rich; I just want you for you. As for that one in a million chance, well, I hope for the one. _

Boomer and Boz both sighed, but quieted down on their teasing. "Well, we should probably get ready for bed. We have to be at the farm at five." One of the other two brothers, Boomer I think, said this as he stood up, the other one, Boz, following suit. Brady nodded. "You guys can go ahead. I think I'll stay out here for a little bit longer." Boz smirked. "Hoping to see your princess?" He teased, earning a playful punch from Brady as he stood up. "Hush. Now get to bed you two." Boomer and Boz both smiled at their brother before they disappeared inside the cottage.

This just left Brady. I smiled as I watched him walk around the small yard. He seemed to be thinking about something, but I couldn't tell what. _Maybe he's thinking about me._ I shook my head to clear the thought. There was no way he was thinking about me. He was most likely trying to figure out what he was going to fix for dinner tomorrow night or something.

_Should I go talk to him?_ As soon as this thought entered my head I pushed it away, but then reconsidered it. _Wouldn't it seem a little strange to just walk up to him and say hi?_ Agreeing with this I backed up, only to step on a twig. _Crack!_ I jumped at the noise, and Brady flinched as he realized I was watching him. He spun around and began walking towards me. From where I was I could tell he hadn't seen me yet, but he was coming to investigate.

As I turned to run I realized something that made my heart skip a beat: My cloak was caught on a branch, and it wouldn't budge. _No! He's going to be here any second!_ I panicked as I thought this, but as I turned to see where he was I was met with brown eyes. My heart skipped another beat as I stared into his deep brown eyes, something about them pulling at something in my memory.

"Are you ok?" His voice brought me back to reality, away from my thoughts. I nodded my head, not trusting my mouth to speak. I was thankful I still had my hood up so he couldn't see my face. He reached above me, untangling my cloak from the branch above me. As he did so, I took in his scent. He smelled of the ocean breeze and the jungle. This tugged at my memory as well, but I couldn't remember what was so important about that.

"There you go." I snapped back to reality at his voice before moving away from the tree, noticing my cloak wasn't caught anymore. "Thank you." As soon as I spoke I knew I made a mistake: I hadn't disguised my voice at all. Brady backed away from me slightly, his brown eyes widening. "P-Princess?" He stuttered. I sighed as I pulled my hood down, knowing the game was up. I gave Brady a small smile as he realized who I was.

"My Princess, if you do not mind my asking, why are you out in the jungle at this time of night?" Brady asked as he bowed respectively. I sighed once more, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was just taking a walk." While my excuse wasn't very good, Brady seemed to buy it because he nodded. "Very well you're Highness. I will leave you alone so you may resume your walk." Brady turned to leave, but I grabbed onto his arm before he could.

"Brady, wait. Do you think you could come with me?" Brady turned to me, confusion evident in his eyes. "I must get some rest my Princess. I have to work tomorrow. I'm sorry." This left me with no choice. "Brady, please come with me. If not, I'll order you to come." Brady stared at me in disbelief, and I knew I had gone too far. I wanted him to come because he wanted to, not because I was a Princess and I made him.

"Very well then Princess. Where are we going?" Brady spoke stiffly, causing me to frown slightly. This was not how I planned on this going. "F-Follow me." I stuttered slightly before turning and walking away from Brady's house, but also farther away from the castle. Brady's footsteps behind me were the only sign of him following me, as he didn't speak.

Wishing for some sort of contact between Brady and me, I grasped onto his hand, feeling him stiffen as I did so. _This isn't right. I want him to be happy with me, not stiff and tense. _Knowing I wouldn't be able to take this much longer, I stopped walking before turning around to face Brady, said boy stopping as well.

"Brady, please don't take this the wrong way. I only meant for you and I to take a walk together. I didn't mean to force you to come with me. I wanted you to come because you wished to, not because I made you. I'm sorry." As I finished my small speech I cast my eyes downwards, not feeling enough courage to look Brady in the eyes. A small sigh escaped his lips before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Princess, I'm not upset. I just have to get up early tomorrow morning, and the later I get to bed, the more tired I will be tomorrow while I work. Not all of us get to sit through lessons all day. Some of us must work for our living, and I am one of them." I smiled as I looked up into Brady's eyes, my courage returned. He was smiling at me, and there was no hint of the stiffness that had been there previously. He was relaxed, and he looked happy, not to mention extremely cute.

I smiled widely at Brady's happiness before I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, him doing the same to me. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent while allowing myself to relax in his strong grasp. His calm, slow breathing soothed me as I began to drift off into fantasies of him and me.

"_Now introducing King Brady and Queen Mikayla, your new rulers!" Brady and I smiled from the horses we were riding on. I was on Ice while Brady was on another horse from the Royal Stables, a black stallion with a black mane and tail named Shadow. We both waved from our horses as the villagers cheered. I was wearing a blue gown that reached the floor when I was standing as well as silver heels. My hair was done in the same style as it had been while I was in the parade, a bun with two curly strands hanging down on either side of my face. My tiara was sitting on top of my head, held in place with bobby pins. Brady was wearing blue King Robes that had a blue and gold sash around his waist. A golden grown was perched on his head, the jewels in it shining in the sun. _

_Brady turned his head to smile at me before grasping my hand in his own. Together we raised our hands into the air, showing that we were united. He was mine and I was his. On my right side I noticed my father standing next to someone. It was Sirocco. It seemed as if my dad had stopped trying to capture Sirocco, and the thief was able to walk around as he pleased. They were both smiling, as were all of the villagers. I couldn't help but smile as well. Everything was perfect._

"Princess." Brady's voice brought me out of my fantasies, and I hummed a small response as I tried to snuggle even farther into his chest. "Princess." Brady spoke again, this time moving away from me. I sighed as I felt his warmth leave me, but looked up into his eyes anyways. "It is time we start to head back. I must get to sleep, and I do not want to leave you by yourself." Even though I didn't want to leave I nodded and allowed him to take my hand and lead me towards his cottage.

Knowing I might not be able to see him for a while, I tugged on Brady's hand to get him to stop. He stopped walking and turned to me, slight confusion in his eyes. "Brady, can we meet again soon?" Brady paused, seeming to think my question over. "When my Princess? And where?" This caused me to pause. I wasn't allowed to leave the castle during the day, and I wasn't supposed to leave at night either.

"Meet me tomorrow night at eleven by the dark side border. I'll be there, I promise." Brady hesitated a moment before nodding. "I will be there my Princess." I smiled before we locked hands again and began walking towards his cottage again. As we walked I snuck glances at Brady, always finding a smile on his face, and we had the occasional eye lock. We both would blush and look away if that happened.

We reached his cottage a few minutes later, both of us smiling widely. "My Princess, are you sure that I should not accompany you to the castle?" Concern shined in Brady's bright brown eyes. I shook my head, not wanting either of us to get caught. "It's ok Brady. I will be ok." Brady nodded, but I could tell he was still reluctant to let me go by myself. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I'll be fine Brady. Now go get some rest. I will see you tomorrow night." Brady nodded and smiled before hugging me. I hugged him in return, breathing in the last bit of his scent I could before he pulled away. "Good night Princess." I smiled as I watched him walk to his door, only pausing to look at me once more as he turned the handle. I waved to him before he walked into the cottage. Smiling to myself I turned and began walking back to the castle, feeling that the night was a success. _Brady is almost mine._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!  
Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	6. Missed

**Hi there everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"_Princess, please stay with me. I love you." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around the Princess, feeling her lay her head on my chest as I did so. "I will Brady. I love you too." The girl in my arms smiled up at me before I connected our lips. The kiss was brief, just a ghost of a touch before I felt someone shaking me. "Brady, come on Brady. Wake up."_

"Brady, it's time to get up. We have to be at the farm in thirty minutes." I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes, finding my brothers standing over my bed. "Alright, I'm up." I sighed as I stood up before walking over to our small dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans, as well as a short-sleeved black t-shirt. I quickly got dressed before walking into the kitchen where my brothers had sat down and begun eating breakfast. I made me a bowl of cereal before sitting down next to my brothers, still feeling slightly tired, but when I remembered why I was so tired, I smiled.

"Why are you so happy? Thinking of a certain Princess?" Boomer teased. I rolled my eyes. "Can't I just be happy? Does there always have to be a reason?" I questioned my brothers. "Yes." They both responded instantly. I smiled and rolled my eyes again. "Come on you two. We have to be there in ten minutes." I sighed as I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink, my brothers copying my actions before the three of us left the house, ready for another long day of hard work.

We reached the farm a few minutes later, all three of us greeted by Mrs. Wild, the wife of the farm's owner, Mr. Wild. They had a teenage daughter that was our age, seventeen, named Tessa. My brothers and I were good friends with her since we worked at the farm a lot.

"Good morning boys!" Mrs. Wild smiled as she opened the door to their house. "Good morning Mrs. Wild!" My brothers and I chorused together, smiles on our faces. Mrs. Wild smiled wider as she stepped out of the house and led us to the barn. "If you boys don't mind, we need some help tending the animals today." Boomer, Boz, and I all nodded. "That won't be a problem Mrs. Wild." I spoke up, earning a nod from the woman. "Thank you boys. Lunch will be ready at noon." With this Mrs. Wild walked off, leaving us to begin tending to the cows, pigs, sheep, dogs, and horses.

"I'll milk the cows, Boz feed the pigs, and Boomer, go get the dogs to round up the sheep and put them in their pen so we can feed them." With my orders the three of us split up, dividing the work between us. This is how we usually did our work on farms. I turned and began walking towards where I knew the cows were, picking up a few buckets along the way.

When I reached the cows I found Mr. Wild feeding a calf. The calf was white and had small black spots on it. "Good morning Brady." He greeted me as I walked up. "Good morning Mr. Wild." I smiled at the man. "Are you here to milk the cows?" I nodded. "Alright then. I just finished feeding the new calves, so you can milk the cows and then find something else to help with." I nodded again as Mr. Wild walked off, leaving me to tend to the cows. "I just have to last until tonight." I mumbled to myself before getting to work.

Several hours later Boomer, Boz, and I had all finished our work and were walking home together. I had spent most of the day tending to cows, and when I had finished that I helped Mrs. Wild cook lunch as well as Mr. Wild with the chickens. Boomer and Boz had been busy doing random tasks on the farm, the three of us rarely seeing each other as we worked. At the end of the day though, we had earned enough money to buy food for the next week. That is if we don't give it all away to the villagers who are worse off than we are, which we usually do. If that happens then I'll have to become Sirocco again, but since it's for the poor, I don't mind.

"I'm tired." Boz's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled at my brothers. "Don't worry Boz. We're almost home, and after you eat dinner you can go to sleep." I understood why he was tired. It was about 10:20 p.m., and we had woken up at five in the morning, having worked all day. Boz smiled and nodded.  
When we reached home I instructed Boomer and Boz to go change into their pajamas while I began cooking a very late dinner. I quickly made a vegetable stew, the smell of the stew filling the house. "That smells good!" Boomer exclaimed as he walked into the room, Boz following suit. I set a bowl of stew in front of each of them before making myself one and joining them at the table. We all dined in silence, all three of us relishing the hot meal.

Food wasn't the only thing on my mind though. My thoughts were focused on the beautiful princess I was to meet with soon. "Well, I'm ready to go to bed, so I'll see you guys in the morning." I looked up, startled. It was Boomer who had spoken. "I think I'll join you. Besides, we have to be up at six tomorrow, so I'm going to get as much sleep as I can. Good night Brady." Boz spoke as he stood up. I smiled. "Good night Boomer. Good night Boz." My brothers smiled at me before they retired to our room, leaving me to get ready for my meeting with the princess.

I quickly changed into a brown t-shirt and another pair of jeans, changing out of my dirty clothes and into clean ones. This also helped to erase the farm smell from me. As soon as I finished changing I was out the door, leaving a note for Boomer and Boz saying I would be back soon in case one of them woke up. As I walked to the dark side border where I would meet the princess I picked a single rose from a bush to give to her. While it wasn't much, I hoped she would like it. When I reached the dark side border I glanced at my watch, something I had worked hard for. It had taken me two months of labor every day in the village to buy a watch that actually worked. The time was exactly eleven. _Now to just wait for my princess._

**Mikayla POV**

I smiled as I walked into the throne room, my smile quickly turning into a frown as I noticed my father standing next to a boy. This "boy" happened to be a prince, this being shown by his fancy clothes, purple and gold robes, and the only reason a prince would be in the throne room was if he was here to make a treaty with Kinkow, or if he was here to try and win my hand in marriage, and as far as I knew, there weren't any peace treaties today, and I always knew what was going on.

"Ah, Princess Mikayla. It's nice of you to join us. I was just talking to Prince Tate of Sununu. He just so happened to be sailing by and thought it would be nice to come visit us. You know, it would be a great day for both of our countries if our two islands were somehow united, say by marriage?"

I stared at my father, wishing I wasn't right about the Prince, and wishing that my father would stop trying to find a suitor for me. I already have a boy I'm in love with! "Father, may I talk to you in private." Politeness was the only way I could ever convince my father to talk with me when a suitor came around. He nodded before we walked into the hallway, me leading, him following.

My dad spoke up before I could. "Mikayla, I know you do not wish to marry a suitor, but think of the peace it would bring to our islands! We wouldn't have any wars between Kinkow and Sununu ever again." I sighed. "Father, we are at peace already! We've only ever had one war with another island, and that was with Kipi-Kipi, and even then, it wasn't really a war! There was only a small misunderstanding that would have been resolved sooner if you hadn't been so stubborn!"

My father sighed. "Mikayla, I know that you don't like this, but at least give him a chance. Spend one day with him, and then decide how you feel. One day is all I'm asking." This time I was the one who sighed. "Very well, but I promise you my mind won't be changed by the end of the day." My father nodded, knowing that this was the most he could hope for. I plastered on a fake smile as I walked back into the throne room, my father following suit.

"Prince Tate, it is a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to the prince as I thoroughly examined him for the first time. He had straight brown hair that was slightly shorter than Brady's as well as bright blue eyes. His skin was a tan white, showing he spent a lot of time outdoors. He seemed to be around my age, which was seventeen.

"The pleasure is all mine Princess." He bowed respectively as he said this. I smiled at his chivalry, but this still didn't change my mind about liking him. I still had my heart set on being with Brady. "Shall we take a walk?" Prince Tate held his arm out to me, which I took, allowing him to lead me out of the castle and towards the village.

Together we walked through the village, waving to all of the villagers as well as bowing and such. I was given several gifts by the villagers, things like necklaces and bracelets. A little girl and boy came up to me and had given me a very pretty bead necklace. Much to their delight I had immediately put it on and given both of them a hug as well as a kiss on top of their heads. They had smiled widely before running off, probably to tell their friends.

I enjoyed walking around the village, even though it was with Prince Tate, I still had fun. Don't get me wrong, he was a nice companion, but he wasn't the right one for me. My heart only beat for one boy, the same boy I was going to meet tonight.

Prince Tate and I returned to the castle later that evening, near eleven. We would have stayed out longer if I hadn't convinced him that we should return to the castle. I knew I had to hurry back because if I didn't I would miss Brady. Of course the odds weren't in my favor because as soon as we returned to the castle my dad wanted to know how my day with Prince Tate had gone. I tried to escape his questioning by saying I was tired but my dad would not hear any of that. He demanded that I answer his questions at the moment, saying that he would only take a few minutes.

He lied. His questioning took over an hour, and it was past twelve when I was finally released, and I was freaking out. I was supposed to meet Brady at eleven, and it was past midnight. I quickly rushed to my room, changing into a tank top and shorts as fast as I could before grabbing my cloak and machete and climbing out my window. However, even as I sprinted as fast as I could to the dark side border, my hopes were being diminished. I was only able to hold onto the small hope that Brady was still waiting for me, but even then, that hope was very small.

As soon as I reached the area where we were supposed to meet, that hope disappeared. The only thing in the clearing was a single red rose lying on the ground, left to die.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Found

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! I am so sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

_I can't believe I missed him. He probably hates me now! What's worse is that I made the date, so you would think I would be the one who was here! I just wish I could have met him, or at least found a way to explain to him what happened. He was so sweet to me, and now he probably thinks that I was just messing with him._

I allowed tears to fall freely as I kneeled down on the ground and picked up the rose. I could smell the rose, but I could also smell a trace of his scent on it, showing that he had been here. _It had to be today of all days that a suitor comes._ I whimpered quietly before standing up. _I have to find him. I have to fix this._

**A Week Later**

It's been a week. One week since the missed date, one week since Prince Tate had visited, and most importantly, one week since I had last seen Brady. More like a week and a day actually. I had been looking forward to our date, and then I messed it up. I've tried to contact him, I really have, but I can't leave the castle, and I can't send any servants with a note to his house because I don't want them finding out about us, or at least what's left of us.

_Knock knock!_ I sighed quietly before standing up and walking over to my bedroom door to find out who wanted my attention. "Alex! What brings you here?" I questioned my friend/lady-in-waiting. She smiled at me. "Well, I have to run an errand in the village and your father said you can come! He thinks it might be good for you to get some fresh air since you've been moping around the castle all week." I smiled at this. "Where do you have to go?"

"The village music shop. Your father's guitar needs to be tuned, and the boy who does all of the tuning is in today. So, what do you think? Do you want to come?" I thought Alex's invitation over. _Maybe I'll see Brady, but then again, I probably won't. _Sighing quietly, I shook my head. "No thank you Alex. I think I'll stay here." Alex frowned but nodded anyways. "Very well my princess." With this statement she left, leaving me to entertain myself whilst moping around because of my loss.

Deciding to roam the castle, I left my room, immediately crashing into someone. I glanced up hopefully, remembering the one boy I always seemed to run into. My hope turned into disappointment when I realized that it wasn't him. "I am so sorry my princess!" The servant boy bent down to help me up. However, as I finally examined him in detail, I recognized him: It was Boz, Brady's brother.

"Boz!" I exclaimed as I stood up. He stared at me for a moment, most likely trying to figure out how I knew his name. "That would be me. Is there anything I can help you with princess?" His tone was unsure, and curious. I smiled as a plan came to mind. "Yes there is actually. Is your brother here?"

"Boomer? He's working somewhere else in the castle." I shook my head. "No, your other brother, Brady." Boz nodded in understanding. "No, Brady said he was going to help out at the music shop today instead of coming with Boomer and me. He can tune instruments as well as repair them, so Mr. Love always allows him to help in the shop."

Everything then clicked into place: Brady was at the music shop, and I had a way to get to him. "Thank you Boz!" I called as I rushed off to find Alex, leaving the brother behind. I hurried through the castle, searching for my friend while hoping I wasn't too late to catch her. As I rounded a corner I caught sight of my friend. "Alex! Wait!" I called. She stopped walking and turned around, a guitar in her hands.

"Yes my princess?" She asked confused. I skidded to a stop next to her. "I'll go with you to the music shop." Alex smiled. "Let's go then my princess." With this we began walking.

We reached the plaza moments later where I walked past all of the villagers that were there, waving to a few of them as we passed. I received smiles in response, and a few waves.

As we walked I enjoyed the sun and nice weather, allowing myself to take as much of it in as I could since I probably wasn't going to be back in the village in the daytime anytime soon. Alex and I reached the music shop a few minutes later, and I was disappointed that we had to go inside and out of this nice weather.

"Good morning Mr. Love!" Alex greeted an older man as we walked in. I recognized him as that gossip girl Candace's dad. _So he's the one who runs this store!_ I smiled as I followed Alex in, greeting the man as well. "Hello Mr. Love. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man seemed surprised by my presence. "My Princess, the honor is all mine." He bowed politely, and I bowed back.

"Is the boy who does the tuning here?" Alex questioned Mr. Love, who nodded in response. "Yes, he's in the back." Turning slightly, Mr. Love called out a name I hadn't expected to hear. "Brady, come here boy!" Some shuffling was heard from the back of the shop before _he_ appeared.

He looked just as handsome as ever, his black hair all messed up while he wore a brown T-shirt and black jeans with black tennis shoes. "You called Mr. Love?" His voice was soft and polite. "Yes Brady, I need you to tune this guitar for me really quick. It's the King's, so it is of upmost importance." Brady nodded, his brown eyes shifting to the guitar in Alex's hands before they locked on me. As soon as he noticed my presence he smiled slightly before giving me a small bow, which I returned. However, when he stood up, something had changed. His eyes were filled with hurt, and his smile was gone.

"I'll tune this for you Alex." He smiled at my friend as he took the guitar from her, Alex smiling back. Brady then looked at me one last time before he turned and disappeared into the back of the shop again. "If you wish, you can look around the shop while you wait for the guitar. If you need anything else, just let me know." With this Mr. Love turned and left us to do as we pleased. While Alex began to look at the different instruments, I quietly walked to the back of the store where I had seen Brady disappear into minutes before. I had to talk to him, and this might be the only chance I get.

I quietly entered the room, finding a few different instruments strung about in need of repairs, as well as a few guitars that were all leaning against a wall. The boy I was looking for though was sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor, holding my father's guitar. I stayed in the doorway for a moment, watching him work. He would twist the knobs at the end of the guitar to tighten and loosen the strings before he strummed the guitar, usually wincing at the out of tune sound that came out.

Deciding to make my presence known, I walked forward before kneeling down on the floor next to Brady. He looked up at my arrival before turning back to his work. "Can I help you?" His voice was stiff, and showed no emotion. "Brady," I began, placing my hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. "I know you're upset about the other night, but can you please let me explain?" I paused, waiting for his answer. Brady hesitated a moment before he sat my father's guitar on the floor and turned to me, giving me his full attention. Taking this as a good sign, I began explaining everything.

"I promise you I did not mean to leave you there and miss our date, but my dad brought in an unexpected suitor, and I didn't find out until that morning. I had to spend all day with Prince Tate, and by the time I convinced him that we needed to return back to the castle, it was already past eleven, and when I did get back to the castle, my dad questioned me about how the day had gone, and by the time I answered all of his questions it was already past midnight. I still hurried to the clearing to see if you were there, and I found the rose. I am so sorry about missing the date, and I promise you that if you give me another chance, I will make it up to you, but for now, can you at least forgive me?"

As I finished my speech I stared into Brady's eyes, trying hard to figure out what he was thinking. Several things rushed through his eyes: Love, hurt, sadness, happiness, and the last one, forgiveness. "Princess, I forgive you, and I am sorry for becoming so upset. I do hope that we can try again to meet up, if it is not too much trouble." I nodded. What he was saying was better than I had even hoped for. "Yes Brady, we can meet again."

Brady smiled at this. "I will meet you anytime of any day my beautiful." I blushed at his words. "Can you meet me tomorrow night, the same place and same time as our last meeting?" Brady hesitated and uncertainty flashed through his eyes. "I promise I'll be there this time." As I said this Brady relaxed a nodded, his smile growing wider, making him look even more handsome, if that was even possible. "I will be there as well my princess."

I smiled at him before Mr. Love poked his head around the door. "Brady, are you almost done?" Brady looked up at his boss before nodding. "Almost done." He turned one of the knobs on the guitar that I hadn't noticed him pick up before strumming it. The sound that came out was beautiful, like birds singing in the morning. Mr. Love nodded his approval before Brady and I stood up.

Brady handed the guitar to Mr. Love, who in turn motioned for me to follow him. I began to walk to the door, stopping only to look at Brady. I smiled at him, and he winked in return, causing me to blush again. I gave him a small wave before walking out into the shop, my face still a little flushed.

"Are you ready to go my princess?" I nodded as Alex walked up to me. She turned to leave, and I was about to follow her when I felt a hand brush against mine. Turning my head slightly, I found Brady beside me. "I will see you soon princess." He mumbled just loud enough for only us two to hear. I smiled and nodded, signaling I heard him. Brady smiled before he turned and walked into the back of the shop again, disappearing from my view. I sighed happily before I followed Alex out the door, and into the outside air.

The whole walk home I felt like I was walking in the clouds. The weather was beautiful, and my spirits were high. I had another meeting with the boy whom I had a crush on, and this time, I knew I wouldn't miss it, not for the world. _I will see you soon my love._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	8. The Announcement

**Hiya everyone! I am so sorry for the on and off updates, but I've been really busy lately! I'm going to try to get back on schedule though! Enjoy the chapter! The new chapter for ****He's Here and Everything's Clear**** will be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV **

As soon as the first rays of sunlight reached my room I was awake, a wide grin on my face as my thoughts drifted to the precious day, and to what was to come tonight. I was going to meet up with my amazing village boy, Brady. I had been waiting for this day since I had first met him in the castle that day.

_Knock knock!_ My eyes flitted to the door as I sat up. "Come in!" I called, the door opening moments later. Alex peeked her head in. "My princess, it is time to get up. Your father wishes to see you in the throne room in thirty minutes." I sighed quietly as Alex left, closing the door behind her. Crawling out of bed, I made my way to my closet where I picked out a dress to wear for the day.

The dress was a midnight blue and was floor length. I slipped on a pair of black strappy heels before walking over to my vast collection of jewelry. Skimming over the different necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings, I looked for something to match the dress I had chosen.

As I was searching the collection I found the perfect match: It was a necklace with a silver chain. A small diamond was hanging from it, the diamond smaller than a dime. It was sparkly and simple, one of my favorite combinations. The necklace had been given to me by my mom on my birthday, the same year she passed away. It was one of my favorite necklaces because of the sentimental value. When I had it on I always felt safer, like my mom was there beside me.

I smiled softly before sliding the necklace over my head so it rested around my neck. I then proceeded to brush out my hair and brush my teeth before I left my room and began walking to the throne room with five minutes to spare.

Reaching the throne room three minutes later, I was greeted by several servants walking around. It seemed like there was an important event today, but I didn't know what it was. "Ah, Mikayla! Good morning daughter!" My father smiled as he noticed me. Now I was extremely confused. I was usually by myself every morning and every day, so my father's excitement to see me seemed to be rather strange and foreign. "I have a big announcement I'm going to make this morning, and I want you to be there for it."

I nodded, still unsure about what was going on. "Alex will show you where you're supposed to go." With this my father left and Alex reappeared at my side. I turned to my friend, curious of what was going on. "Alex, what's happening? What is this announcement?" My friend only smiled sympathetically before she led me into the plaza where a lot of villagers had gathered. Alex led me to a spot in front of the crowd, my father appearing moments later. Taking her spot next to me, Alex stood still as my dad held up his hands to signal quiet.

The villagers fell silent immediately. "My people, I have an announcement to make concerning the wretched thief Sirocco. He has escaped prison too many times to count, and it is time he pays for his crimes! I declare now that a man hunt has begun for this wretched thief, and whoever captures him and brings him back to the castle, dead or alive, will win my daughter's hand in marriage!" The crowd cheered at this while I became numb as my father's words sunk in.

He was offering my hand in order to capture a thief. I shot a glance at Alex who was looking at me, tears of sympathy in her eyes. I felt my chest begin to hurt as I held back a sob, trying to hold myself together before I could collapse in my room. Not even bothering to acknowledge the crowds cheers and whistles and left my father's side and hurried to my room, slamming the door closed and sliding down it in tears as I fell apart.

My own father was offering me like some prize to be won just because of a thief that had evaded capture and made my father look like a fool. I didn't think Sirocco was that bad: Sure he stole some food and clothing, but even then, he only took from the rich, not to mention he never stole much at all, only one or two pieces of fruits or a small piece of cloth. He may have taken my mother's necklace by accident once, but it was returned the next day, leaving me to think it had been an accident that he had stolen it in the first place.

_Knock knock!_ "Go away!" I sobbed, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. "Princess, please open the door." My sobs ceased when I recognized the voice. _He_ was here. I quickly stood up and opened the door before throwing myself into his arms, my sobbing starting once more. Brady picked me up bridal style and carried me into my room before shutting my door. He then walked over to my bed and sat down, allowing me to sit in his lap while I buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me slightly all while hugging me tight and whispering comforting words.

"I'm sorry my princess. I wish I could help." He mumbled as he stroked my hair. I whimpered quietly in response, trying hard to calm down, but the tears would not stop falling. I felt betrayed and hurt, but also loved because I had the boy I loved holding me. He was doing more to comfort me than he knew. His presence was enough to make me feel better. That is until I realized something else.

"B-Brady?" My voice was soft and hesitant. "Yes my beautiful?" My love looked at me with worried and loving eyes. "What's going to happen to us?" Brady stared at me for a moment as if trying to figure out how to respond. "We just have to hope that no one can capture Sirocco. I don't think he's going to be out much now anyways." His words were comforting yet they seemed to carry a hidden meaning. There was something in his tone that made me wonder if he knew more than he was telling.

"Promise me that you'll always be there no matter what happens." I pleaded, knowing that his promise would make me feel better. "I promise I will always be there for you my beautiful. You are the light in my world, and without you, I would be lost. I will never leave you, no matter what happens." My eyes welled up with tears again, except this time, they were tears of happiness. I had found someone who truly did love me, and who would never leave me or use me.

Brady held me in his arms for a few more minutes until I felt my eyes beginning to drop. Trying hard to stay awake so I could enjoy my time with him, I struggled to keep my eyes open. My attempts were futile though, and within a minute I had almost dozed off. Brady must have noticed because he helped to lay me down on my bed before brushing my hair out of my face.

"Have a good rest my beautiful. I will see you tonight." With this Brady placed a gentle kiss on my lips before he left the room, leaving me to fall asleep peacefully, a small smile on my face.

**Brady POV**

I couldn't help but smile softly as I left the princess's room. While I did feel bad for her, I was happy that I had been able to hold her like we were a normal couple, and not like we were in a reality, secret lovers who would struggle to be with each other. I cared for her greatly, and I knew she cared for me, but I also knew the road ahead was going to be long and complicated, but as long as I was with my love in the end it would all be worth it.

I also knew something else now: If I wanted to stay with my princess, I would have to give up being Sirocco. I couldn't let myself be captured, or else I would be handing my love over to another man. While I may have to work harder and more now just to provide for my brothers and I, if this was the only way I could keep my princess, then so be it. I will do anything to keep her, and I mean it.

"Brady!" I spun around to find my brothers running towards me, nearly tripping over each other. They skidded to a stop in front of me, both of them panting. "Brady, did you hear the announcement?" Boz was the first to catch his breath. I nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Boomer piped up next. "I'm just not going to have my night life anymore." Both of my brothers nodded at this. "We'll discuss this later you two. Now come on, we need to get to work." With this the three of us began walking to the plaza, ready to get our jobs for the day. We were working in the castle today, mainly because I had wanted to see the princess.

When we reached the throne room we found the head servant ordering everyone around. When we approached her she sent Boz to the library to help organize books, Boomer to the kitchen so he could help cook, and me to the laundry room so I could help make beds.

I made my way to the laundry room while my brothers walked to their own destinations. When I reached the room I was greeted by Alex, the princess's lady-in-waiting who was also in charge of the laundry. "Good morning Miss Alex. What would you like me to do for today?"

"Ah Brady. Let's see. You can take the King his clothes and a new set of sheets to the Princess's room. When you're done with that return here so you can receive further instructions." I nodded before picking up a basket with the King's robes in it. I then began walking to the King's room, the highest room in the castle. From what I had heard it was the safest room in the castle since it was so high.

I reached the King's room a few minutes later where I handed the basket to one of the other servants before returning to the laundry room in order to pick up the princess's sheets. Once I had found the sheets and placed them in a basket I carried them to the princess's room.

As I approached her door I shifted the basket so I was holding it with one arm before knocking on her door. _Knock knock!_ A faint, "Who is it?" came from inside. "Sheets." I called in return, the door opening moments later, a smiling princess on the other side. "Brady! Come in." She opened the door enough so I could enter before closing it behind me.

"I have your sheets my princess." The princess smiled at me as I set the sheets on the bed for another servant to fix, leaving me with the empty basket. I sat the basket down before giving the princess a small hug. "I will see you tonight my beautiful." Mikayla blushed at this. "Yes. I will see you tonight." I smiled before picking up the basket and leaving her room. _Tonight will be the best night ever._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! ****HHAEC**** will be updated tomorrow!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	9. Late Night Date

**Hi there everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! By the way, I really liked your thoughts about what's going to happen to Bra-Kayla with the announcement last chapter! It's always nice to know what readers are thinking. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

The entire walk home with my brothers from the castle I was lost in thought. My mind was swirling with thoughts, both good and bad. _What am I going to do about Sirocco? Tonight is going to be amazing with the princess! How am I going to continue to help feed the poorer villagers and my family without Sirocco? What am I going to do?  
_I sighed as I entered the cottage, Boomer and Boz following me. They both walked into our room to change while I began to gather the ingredients to cook dinner. I was going to make soup, something we ate rather often. The bowl I found in a cabinet was filled with water and set over a fire to warm up the water. Everything else for the soup was laid down on the countertop. I quickly chopped up some vegetables as well as some meat before dumping it all into the bowl of now steaming water.

A delightful aroma filled the house as the ingredients hit the boiling water. Loud growls came from the other room, my brothers' stomachs grumbling. "Food!" My brothers yelled as they rushed into the room, both of them quickly sitting down at the table, anticipation for the meal showing on their faces.

I smiled and chuckled before taking three bowls out of the cabinet. I poured a third of the soup into each bowl before handing my brothers' their bowls. I then sat down with my own bowl after fetching three spoons before we all dug in.

The soup was delicious, if I do say so myself. Boomer and Boz must have thoroughly enjoyed it because they swallowed every last bit before trying to lick the bowls clean. I stopped them of course, earning slight glares as I did so. The glares were soon replaced with smiles though as I placed the bowls in the sink and sat back down to face my brothers. Their smiles weren't because of me though, but because I had three slices of cake. They had been left on our doorstep by someone, although I didn't know who. That is until I read the note.

_Dear Parker boys,_

_Thank you for your service in the village. You three are so kind to help out even when you're struggling yourself. Even though we can probably never repay you for helping us, we hope that this small gift shows our gratitude._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Wild_

The villagers were really nice to give this to my brothers and me. We never really asked for much, so this came as a surprise. I was grateful though, especially since we never really had enough money for special treats. While the villagers didn't think they could ever repay us, just a small gift, like a vegetable or something, was enough to repay us.

"Enjoy." I slid two of the pieces to Boomer and Boz, both of them immediately taking a bite and savoring the flavor, a grunt of happiness coming from both of them. As soon as they swallowed those bites though they began to practically inhale the cake. "Slow down guys. You aren't going to get any more of this anytime soon, so enjoy it while it lasts." My brothers gave me cheeky smiles, both of their mouths full of cake. I smiled and shook my head before taking a bite of my own. It was delicious.

"I think we'll be getting more cake sooner than you think. After all, I pretty sure I hear wedding bells in the future between Brady and the Princess." I nearly choked on the piece of cake in my mouth at Boomer's words. I quickly swallowed before drinking a gulp of water. When I had swallowed that I stared at my brothers, finding wide grins on their faces.

"I don't know what you two are talking about. What makes you think that there's something going on between the princess and me?" Boz was the first to answer. "Please Brady; we all know you have a crush on her. I mean, every time she walks into the room you immediately set your eyes on her and this dreamy expression crosses your face."

"Not to mention that every time we mention a thing going on between you two you blush." I hadn't realized my cheeks were warm until Boomer mentioned it. Trying hard to regain my composure as well as disguise my secret relationship with the princess, I began to try and come up with a lie. "Well, how do you know that I don't like someone else, like that servant girl, Alex?"

"No!" Boz exclaimed, startling all of three of us. I stared at him for a moment. "What's wrong Boz?" An idea then overcame me. "You don't happen to, oh I don't know, have a crush on Alex, do you?" Boz's cheeks flushed a bright red. "N-no. I don't know what you're talking about." My eyes shifted to Boomer, and we both smiled, my situation with the princess temporarily forgotten.

"Does Boz like Alex?" Boomer teased our brother, who punched him in the shoulder in return, his cheeks still bright red. Boomer and I both stared Boz down. I could tell he was cracking, and was going to spill anytime.

He did a few moments later. "Ok, I'll admit it! I have a crush on Alex! She's just so pretty with the way her hair blows in the wind, and how she's so nice to everyone…." Boz trailed off as a dreamy expression took over his face. Boomer and I both smiled before high-fiving.

I then noticed what time it was. It was a little after ten, and unless I wanted to be late for my meeting with the princess, I needed to get moving. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to go for a walk tonight. It's really nice outside." Boomer and Boz both nodded, Boz having returned from his dreamland. They absentmindedly waved me off, sowing their approval. I smiled before grabbing my cloak and walking out the door.

As I began walking to the Princess's and I's meeting spot, I accidentally drifted off into dreamland, fantasies of the Princess and me clouding my thoughts. I thought of the day I first met her, the day we eye-locked while she was in the parade, and earlier today when I held her in my arms. I thought of the missed meeting, and her apology from yesterday. I thought of how beautiful she looked while she waited for her dad to make the announcement earlier, her long brown tresses blowing slightly in the small breeze.

I didn't even realize I had reached my destination until I noticed the area in front of me was dark. Smiling to myself, I gently plucked a rose from the ground to give to the princess. The rose was a beautiful white. I sighed happily before sitting down Indian-style under a tree to wait for the princess. I quickly checked the time, finding it to be five minutes until eleven.

Five minutes later I was smiling even wider, knowing that the princess would arrive at any moment. While I was happy that I was going to get to see my princess, I was also nervous. Even though I knew that she cared for me, I still wanted to make a good impression and not come off as some villager who was trying to get with the princess so they could live off of her riches.

Soft footsteps attracted my attention. I shifted my gaze to where the noise was coming from, smiling widely when a beautiful girl stepped into the clearing. Contrary to what she usually wore, the princess had on a pair of white shorts and pink tank-top as well as white tennis shoes. I smiled as I stood up, the princess smiling widely when she spotted me.

"Brady! You're here!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me in a hug, which I gladly returned. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world my beautiful." Even though it was dark I could see the princess's cheeks flush as I whispered those words. "I missed you so much." She sighed as I hugged her lightly.

"It's only been a few hours princess." Her cheeks flushed more. "I know, but it just gets a little lonely being cooped up in the castle, especially when you know there's a very handsome boy waiting for you outside the doors." This time my cheeks flushed. "Don't worry princess, I promise I will always wait for you, no matter how long the wait is."

The princess smiled at this before she reached up and placed a small kiss on my cheek. "Let's just hope that we can figure something out with all of this craziness that's going on now." I nodded in agreement before leaning down and giving the princess a kiss full of as much love and passion I could. The princess responded back with as much love and passion as I was giving, if not more. I pulled the princess against me gently, her arms finding my neck as mine found her waist.

We both pulled away breathless. The princess was looking at me with shining eyes, and couldn't help the soft smile that crept onto my face. I was holding the girl I loved in my arms, and all of my worries and fears had disappeared. I could tell from one look that she was willing to try as hard as I was to make our relationship work, no matter how hard it was.

"I love you my princess." In the moment of great passion I couldn't help but speak those words. They were the truth after all. "I love you too Brady." The princess was smiling as she said this, her eyes shining even brighter than before, this only helping to make her look even more beautiful then she already was, if that was even possible. "I promise to never leave you, and one thing you should know about me is that I never break my promises." Princess Mikayla's eyes sparkled with tears of joy as I said this. "All I want is to have someone to stay by my side, and if you would do that, then you would make me the happiest girl in the world." The princess's words were filled with emotion as she spoke. She wanted someone who would always be there when she needed them, not someone who loved and left her, and I was going to be the one who would be there for her no matter what.

"Princess, I will always be there for you, even if it puts me in danger, I would do anything to make you happy." Mikayla smiled at this, a single tear escaping her eyes. I brushed it away with my thumb before leaning down and giving the princess a final kiss, this kiss soft and full of as much love as I could muster. "I love you princess. I do now, and I always will."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I'll try to update HHAEC tomorrow! Thanks for reading!  
Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	10. The Return of the Thief

**Hi there everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

It had been two weeks since Brady and the Princess had met up late at night, as well as two weeks since the big announcement regarding Sirocco, who actually hadn't been seen since then. Brady had been too afraid to go out at night as Sirocco for he did not want to be caught. He knew that if he was captured then he would most likely be tortured or even killed, after his identity had been revealed of course. This wasn't his main reason for not going out though.

His number one reason was so he wouldn't practically give his love away to some other guy, which is what would happen if he was caught because of the announcement. He loved the princess, and until he found a way for them to be together, he would try his hardest to keep her his. He knew she loved him in return, but even then, he still had his fears. After all, she was a princess. She could have any boy she wanted.

What Brady didn't know though was that the Princess shared these same fears, except about him. She did know that he loved her, but she had seen the way other girls in the village had looked at him. They all stared at him in admiration, and the princess didn't blame them. He was extremely handsome with his beautiful brown eyes and raven-black hair. Not to mention he was hard-working as well. If he married a farm girl then the two would be able to live off of the land very well.

That was the Princess's main fear. She didn't want to lose him to another girl, especially if it was because of her life as a Princess. Other girls could see Brady all day, every day, while Mikayla could only see him on the occasional night visit. She wished she could see him more, but her dad would never agree to let her leave the castle during the day, without a guard. She didn't know if it was because he didn't trust her, or if it was because he didn't want her to get hurt and was being overprotective. Either way, she still wanted to see her love, but she knew it would take a lot of convincing to do that.

It had been another day when Brady and his brothers had worked at the castle, these type of work days having been more frequent since Brady had begun to secretly date the Princess, when he realized that even with he and his brothers taking on more hours to provide for themselves and some of the others in the village, they still didn't have enough money. They weren't making any money; they seemed to actually be losing money. They could barely afford food, and any new clothes were out of the picture.

Things had begun to seem like this after Brady had quit his night life of Sirocco. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to give it up that soon though, because if he and his brothers had been on shaky ground with it, they were falling now without it. He was trying to make everything work without stealing, but it wasn't working. He was most likely going to have to put his costume back on and steal during the night again if he didn't want his family to starve.

He was going to have to put his love life on the line if he wanted to save his family. If this was the only choice though, he was willing to do it, no matter how the results turned out. He would just have to be extra careful if he wanted to stay with the Princess and help provide for his family at the same time.

The past two weeks Brady had stopped being Sirocco in hopes that the man hunt would die out like it had done before. However, this time it was different. Instead of dying out, the man hunt had grown from just the teenage boys in the village to everyone in hopes that they could capture Sirocco and have someone in their family married into the royal family. After all, the royals were very rich, and if a son or someone married one of the royals, then they would have access to that money. King Mason had also promised that whoever captured Sirocco would go down in Kinkowian History as the capturer of the wretched thief Sirocco.

While Brady knew that the best way to be able to be with the Princess was to capture Sirocco himself, he knew that this wasn't a foolproof plan. After all, when he turned in Sirocco, he would be sending some poor soul to their doom as well as a life of misery or even death, and Brady would never be able to live with himself if he did that to someone. Not to mention he would always be lying to Mikayla or her father when they talked about Sirocco.

As Brady left the castle with his brothers, after visiting the Princess of course, he sighed quietly. He was stressed out about what he needed to do to provide for his family, being the oldest and all. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was going to have to be Sirocco again. He would have to go tonight because he and his brothers only had enough food for one more meal, this meal having been earned while working at the castle today.

As soon as he and his brothers reached their cottage, Brady began cooking the food they had earned. All he had was three small pieces of steak and three apples. Quickly cooking the steak, Brady prepared the little dinner they had. After the steak was done cooking Brady slid a piece of each plate before setting an apple on the plates as well. He then poured three glasses of water from the bucket they had, the water having been fetched from the river the previous day by Brady himself.

Brady then set the plates on the table, his brothers already waiting for the food. They were dressed in their pajamas already, and after eating they would brush their teeth before going to bed. All three of the brothers were exhausted from all of the extra work they had taken up recently, especially Brady since he had been working twice as hard. As the trio sat down to eat, the room was silent other than the sound of forks hitting plates and the munching of apples. The three were too tired to bother with conversation.

After Boomer and Boz finished their food and washed their dishes they both brushed their teeth before collapsing in bed and falling fast asleep. Brady had taken longer to eat on purpose since he didn't want his brothers to know he was going out as Sirocco again. They were terrified for their brother because they didn't want him to get hurt or killed because he was trying to provide for them. Now as Brady changed clothes into his Sirocco costume, he silently wished his brothers wouldn't wake up and find him gone.

When he had completely changed and drawn his mustache, Brady silently opened the door and rushed out of the house, closing the door behind him. He couldn't take his time for fear that someone would see him leaving the house and add two and two together. Quickly running into the trees, Brady headed to his cave where he kept his sword.

After picking up his sword and sheath, Brady paused for a moment. Where could he go? After all, his usual places were under heavy surveillance. He couldn't go to the rich merchant's stands, or the rather wealthy farmer's farm. He definitely couldn't go to the castle. That would be just like handing himself in. As Brady was thinking of where to go, he didn't notice the footsteps coming closer, and when he did, it was nearly too late. The castle guards as well as some of the villagers had found him. However, that wasn't the worst part: King Mason was at the front of the group.

"There he is! It's Sirocco!" This snapped Brady out of his thoughts and he automatically began running. He quickly dodged plants and bushes as well as several trees. Brady used his sword to cut down leafy branches that were in his way, but even then, he could tell that the hunters were catching up to him.

Finding a cliff side, Brady quickly scaled a tree and hid himself in the branches before the group of hunters came barreling into the clearing. Brady held his breath as they looked around the clearing for him. "He got away? This will not do! Find him, find him!" King Mason yelled in annoyance at Brady's escape. The hunters all cringed in fear of the irate King before they turned and rushed back into the jungle to hunt for Sirocco. King Mason growled and looked around the clearing once more before he followed the group.

Brady let out the breath he had been holding, but didn't leave his tree for a few more minutes in case they came back. As he leaped down from the tree he heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was one of the hunters Brady spun around while unsheathing his sword before pinning the person to a tree, the sword pressed against their throat. He froze when he realized who he had pinned to a tree. Brady lowered his sword before backing away.

"M-My Princess, I am so sorry." Brady hoped the Princess wouldn't see though his disguise since she had been seeing him more. "It is ok, Sirocco. I presume you thought I was a hunter?" Brady nodded as he backed away more. "I must say, I'm impressed by your hiding skills. It's no wonder you've been able to evade capture for so long." Princess Mikayla took a step towards Brady, causing him to step back.

This confused the Princess. She wasn't being hostile or anything, so why was he trying to stay away from her. "Why are you backing up? I won't turn you in, I promise." Brady hesitated for a moment. This was all the Princess needed. She quickly walked up to him and grasped his hands in her own, causing him to drop his sword. It landed on the grass away from their feet.

Brady's eyes widened at the contact, feeling the familiar spark run through his fingertip where Mikayla had touched him. She must have noticed this too because she looked at him confused. However, when she looked up into his eyes, she seemed to be thinking. Brady hoped that she wasn't making any connections between his two lives.

"You know, it's funny because you seem a lot like a friend of mine. You two both have brown eyes, black hair that's cut the exact same way, and you both smell the same. In fact, the only difference is that you have a mustache and he doesn't, not to mention he doesn't have an accent." Mikayla reached up with her hand and lightly touched the fake, marker mustache. Her eyes widened when she realized that the marker had rubbed off on her fingertips. Her eyes searched Brady's for a moment before something clicked. "Brady?"

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	11. Caught

**Hi there everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! However, I am now on summer break, so I will try to update more! Has anyone gotten Demi Lovato's new album 'Demi' or Big Time Rush's '24/seven'? They are both amazing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

_**Previously on The Princess and the Thief:**_

_Mikayla reached up with her hand and lightly touched the fake, marker mustache. Her eyes widened when she realized that the marker had rubbed off on her fingertips. Her eyes searched Brady's for a moment before something clicked. "Brady?"_

**No One's POV**

"Brady?" Mikayla repeated again, her voice full of disbelief and confusion. "Is that really you?" Brady backed away from the princess as she said this, but she had an iron grip on his hand so he didn't get far. "You're the one who's been robbing places? Why didn't you tell me?" By now the princess was close to yelling, she was freaking out. Her boyfriend, the boy she loved with all her heart, was her father's greatest enemy, and was the most wanted person on the island.

Brady knew the act was up, so he didn't bother to hide his voice with a fake accent anymore. "My princess, I-" He was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming towards the clearing. His eyes widened slightly as well as Mikayla's, for if either of them were to be caught, then they would be in a lot of trouble. Only hesitating for half of a second, Brady knew what he had to do. He had to take the princess to his secret cave so neither of them would get caught. This would also give him a chance to explain everything to her and try to salvage their relationship.

"Princess, follow me." Brady turned and pulled lightly on Mikayla's hand, but instead felt her try to rip her hand out of his grasp. Turning around, he pleaded with her. "Please Princess, just follow me this once. I know your mad, but please, just come with me." Mikayla glared at Brady, but nodded lightly. She knew that she was going to have to trust him this once or she might get in a lot of trouble.

Brady took Mikayla's small nod as a good sign before he turned and began running, the princess following close behind him. Together the duo rushed out of the clearing seconds before the group of guards led by King Mason burst into it. "I thought I heard yelling in this direction." King Mason muttered to himself as he and the guards searched the clearing, this giving the couple a chance to flee the scene.

Together the princess and the thief fled to Brady's hidden cave, the duo taking extra caution so as not to get caught by any other hunters. As soon as they reached the hiding spot, Mikayla paused at the entrance. "Where are we?" She questioned Brady.

"We're at a cave near the dark side. Now come inside." Brady tugged on Mikayla's hand to get her to follow him again. Mikayla followed reluctantly, gazing around in curiosity as she did so. The cave was dark, but the moonlight lit it up enough so that she could see inside. From what she could see in the faint light, the cave wasn't very big, but it held a few items in the very back, hidden from anyone who might be passing by. There was a sword in the corner as well as small chest. The chest was open, and inside looked to be clothes.

Once the two were inside the cave and away from sight, Mikayla pulled her hand away from Brady's, causing him to turn around. The princess then crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. Brady noticed this, and hesitated for a moment. He wasn't quite sure on how to explain everything. While he could tell the princess about his life since his parents had died, he didn't know what her reaction would be. His biggest fear at the moment wasn't that the princess might call the guards and alert them of his position, but that he might lose her. He loved her, and he knew she loved him, but he didn't know how his thief life would change things between them since she now knew.

Brady hesitated once more under the Princess's intense gaze before he began to speak. "I know this looks bad, but I can explain. When Boomer, Boz, and I were ten, there was an extremely bad village fire. It destroyed most of the village and took several lives, including our parents. After they died it became up to my brothers and I to provide for ourselves, so we began working extremely hard, doing any job we could find to earn some sort of money for food. Of course there were others who had lost their homes and possessions in the fire that were looking for work as well, most of these people begin teenagers and adults. Since they were older and could work more, they were usually chosen to work on farms and in businesses more than my brothers and I as well as the other children who had lost things. This made it extremely hard to find work, so we usually went hungry. In order to keep ourselves from dying of starvation, I had to do something since I was the oldest. So, I invented Sirocco. I only stole the smallest amounts of things, enough to keep my brothers and I at least slightly less hungry."

"What about now Brady? You have work now, so why keep the thief?" Mikayla interrupted the boy. Brady sighed, but continued on. "While we do have work now to provide for ourselves, we usually give most of what we earn away to others who are less fortunate. We know what it's like to be the underdog, so we try to help everyone else out. Since we give away so much though, we don't have much left for us. That's why I keep my night life. It's to provide for my family. These past two weeks that I stopped with the thievery, we worked even harder than before, but even then, we didn't have much, barely enough for one very small meal a day. I tried to give it up, but I have to support my brothers."

As soon as Brady finished, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Looking down in surprise, he found the princess smiling at him. "Brady, that is so sweet of you to take care of your family like that as well as others. I'm sorry for getting mad." Brady smiled at this before wrapping his arms around the princess. "It's alright princess. You had every right to be upset, and since you know I did it, I am so sorry for taking your mother's necklace that one time. I didn't mean to. When I was looking for the kitchen I got distracted and accidently crashed into a shelf and the necklace fell into the bag I had with me. I felt bad afterwards when I discovered it that when I went to work at the castle the next day, I made sure it was returned."

Mikayla smiled at the boy again. "It's alright Brady. I know you didn't mean any harm. My dad on the other hand…." She trailed off. Brady nodded in understanding. There wasn't much that scared him, but he was slightly intimidated by the princess's father. He could have you thrown in the dungeon or killed with just a simple command.

The two lovers sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them sure on how to continue. Now that Mikayla knew the truth, they would have to find a way for them to be together. This was going to be a difficult task, and they both knew it. They just didn't want to bring up the subject, although both of them were thinking about it.

Brady was the first to speak. "Princess, we must come up with a plan for us to stay together. Capturing Sirocco is out of the picture. While we could do it, I wouldn't be able to frame someone and have them suffer for what I've done." The Princess nodded in agreement with Brady. She didn't want someone to suffer for their love. She, like Brady, wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of sending someone to the dungeon or even their death.

"Well, maybe we could-" Brady was cut off by the sound of footsteps rushing past the cave. The princess and the thief both backed away from the entrance to the cave at this sound. They both feared being caught, Mikayla fearing being locked in her room for the rest of her young life before she got married as well as for Brady's life, and Brady fearing that he would be captured and sent to the dungeon or even his death as well as fearing Mikayla getting in a lot of trouble because of him.

The duo waited a few moments as the footsteps faded away before relaxing ever so slightly. The danger of being caught had faded away for the moment, and the two needed to come up with a plan or escape before the hunters came their way again.

"Princess, we must hurry. It might be better to meet another night, one where there isn't as much danger around." Brady whispered as he took Mikayla's hands in his own. Although the Princess agreed with her love, she didn't know how to escape from the cave unnoticed, or how to get back to the castle from here.

As if reading her thoughts, Brady spoke up. "I can lead you back to the castle Princess. You just have to trust me." Mikayla nodded, knowing that he was her only hope to go back, other than giving herself up to the guards. "Let's go." She whispered, and with this, the lovers turned to leave. As the two left the cave, a noise came from above. It sounded like a bird's call, so the duo didn't think anything of it.

Together the two moved through the jungle as silently as they could, both of their footsteps light. One wrong step could cost them everything. They made good progress through the jungle, reaching the castle about half an hour later. While the way back had been long and intricate, it had helped them to stay hidden.

Turning to the princess as they reached the castle, Brady wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I will see you soon my beautiful." He whispered before turning to leave. Mikayla smiled at her love's retreating figure before a hand clamped itself over her mouth. The princess realized what was happening in an instant and tried to scream a warning to Brady, but it was too late. The hunters rushed past her and quickly overtook him, taking him by surprise. Mikayla could only watch him struggle against them before he was hit on the back of the head and knocked unconscious. The hunters had captured Sirocco.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	12. The Dungeon

**Hiya everyone! Here's a new chapter for you guys! Also, I just realized that today is the one-year anniversary of when I joined FanFiction! So, here's a new chapter for you guys to celebrate! Also, please check out my new poll on my profile. It has to do with the next story I'm going to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.**

* * *

_**Previously on The Princess and the Thief:**_

_Mikayla smiled at her love's retreating figure before a hand clamped itself over her mouth. The princess realized what was happening in an instant and tried to scream a warning to Brady, but it was too late. The hunters rushed past her and quickly overtook him, taking him by surprise. Mikayla could only watch him struggle against them before he was hit on the back of the head and knocked unconscious. The hunters had captured Sirocco._

**Brady POV**

I groaned softly as I began to wake up. My head was pounding and I felt something on my wrists. When I first opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy. It took me a few moments to regain my senses before my vision cleared and I realized where I was: The castle dungeon. My head was flooded with thoughts from the previous night: The Princess finding out about my true identity, the bird call, sneaking back to the castle, hugging the Princess, a sharp pain, and then darkness. From what I can tell the hunters must have snuck up on me when I wasn't looking. If I get out of here I'll definitely have to be sneaker and keep a better look out.

As my thoughts began to clear up, I tried to stretch my arms since the muscles were stiff. My movement was restricted though, and when I looked up, I noticed why: My wrists had been chained to the wall above my head and I was sitting down on the ground Indian-style. Apparently the King didn't think only a cell door could hold me. Then again, if I was him, I wouldn't trust me either.

Footsteps outside of the cell door caught my attention seconds later. They were heavy footsteps, as if a Sasquatch was coming down the hall or something. Moments later, King Mason appeared, followed by two guards. When he noticed I was awake, he smirked.

"Looks like the thief has decided to finally get up." He glared at me as the cell door was opened and he walked in. "You couldn't hide forever, Sirocco." He snarled. I internally flinched, but kept my face emotionless. Not that he could really see me anyways. I could still feel my mask on, but the mustache was gone. I couldn't feel the marker anymore.

"Now, in case you haven't heard, there's going to be a trial today to decide whether or not you are to be set free, or if you are to stay in the dungeon. Of course, this will be after we decide if you are going to live or not first. After all, there are quite a few people on this island who would be rather happy to see you gone. However, before we start to question you about your thefts, I have another question: Why were you with my daughter last night and what did you do to her?"

I internally panicked. How was I supposed to explain that the princess and I were secretly lovers? They wouldn't believe me if I told them that anyway, not to mention I don't want my princess to get in anymore trouble because of me then she most likely already has.

"Don't even try to think of a lie thief. My men saw you with my daughter." I sighed quietly at this before looking up at the King. Using my accent to still disguise my voice, I began speak. "I was with your daughter last night because I found her in the jungle, and she was lost so I led her back to the castle. I promise that I didn't do anything to her. I would never harm the princess."

King Mason stared at me for a moment, contemplating my answer. After what seemed like a few minutes, but was only a few seconds, the King nodded. "Very well. As long as she is safe, I am happy. While I am grateful that you brought her home, this does not change anything concerning your thefts. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Your trial will be later today. That is where you will questioned." I nodded once more before the King and his guards left, locking the cell door behind them. I sighed quietly to myself before trying to get at least slightly comfortable, knowing that I was going to be here for a while.

**Mikayla POV**

I quickly rushed through the halls of the castle, desperately trying to find where the dungeon was located. After the hunters had knocked out Sirocco last night they had brought both of us inside the castle where we met up with my dad. He was happy they had caught Sirocco, and furious with me for being found with him. He had sent me to my room and demanded I not to be let out. However, Roger fell asleep while guarding my door, so I had a chance to escape. Now I just have to find Brady and make sure he's ok. I don't know what my dad has planned for him.

I smiled slightly as I found the entrance to the dungeon. Quietly going down the stairs I entered the room, finding it to be slightly dark. I walked past cells as I searched for the one containing my love. I finally found him chained to a wall, seeming to be deep in thought. Afraid that someone would hear if I used his real name, I used his disguise instead.

"Sirocco?" His head snapped up at my voice, a smile on his face. "Princess." He whispered longingly. Wanting to be able to hug him, I spoke up. "I'll be right back. I need to find the keys." My love nodded before I turned and began searching for the keys. I found them on a desk near the entrance before I rushed back to Brady's cell and unlocked the door. As soon as the door was open I quickly walked over to Brady before wrapping my arms around him in a hug while burying my face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

The sounds of chains moving reached my ears, and I noticed Brady trying to wrap his arms around me. After a few moments of him tugging on the chains, I placed one hand on his arm, gaining his attention. "It's ok. Please don't hurt yourself." Brady stared at me with eyes for of love, and sadness. "I'm so sorry for getting you caught." I whispered to the boy placing one of my hands on his cheek.

"It's not your fault princess. I should have never left my home last night. I knew it was dangerous, and I still went out." Brady lightly kissed my palm the best he could before he turned back to me. I stared into his big brown eyes for a moment before I felt myself leaning forward. I needed a kiss from him. I needed to be close to him.

As our lips barely brushed, I felt Brady pull away. I pulled back as well, staring at the boy as I did so. His gaze was toward the door though. This confused me for a moment before I heard the footsteps as well. Brady's gaze shifted to me again, and he nodded towards the door. I nodded slightly as I realized what he meant before standing up and backing away from him. My father and two guards appeared seconds later. They didn't even bother paying attention to me as they opened the door and unchained Brady before the two guards handcuffed his wrists together. My father stood in front of Brady. "It's time for your trial."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my poll!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	13. The Trial

**Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! :D I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

_**Previously on The Princess and the Thief:**_

_They didn't even bother paying attention to me as they opened the door and unchained Brady before the two guards handcuffed his wrists together. My father stood in front of Brady. "It's time for your trial."_

* * *

**No One's POV**

As the two guards led the young boy out of the dungeon, the King remained with his daughter. Once the prisoner ad his escorts had left the dungeon, the King turned to his daughter. "Mikayla, why were you in here with that boy?" He questioned angrily. He didn't want his daughter anywhere near the wretched thief.

"I was wishing him good luck with his trial. Have you ever bothered to consider the fact that maybe his thefts were to help others, and not just himself?" There was a hint of anger in the Princess's voice as she spoke. King Mason was taken aback by this. He had never considered this possibility, but then again, he had always hated the thief for taking his wife's necklace. However, King Mason decided to disregard the fact that the thief might be good. He could not see past the thief's crimes.

"He is a thief Mikayla, and that is all he will ever be. No one benefits from thievery! Now come. It is time for his trial." With this King Mason turned and left the dungeon, the princess following behind him. As the two made their way to the plaza, the princess silently hoped that everything would go well and her love would be released. She tried to keep her thoughts away from the worst possibilities, but a few of these fears continued to sneak their way into her already nervous mind.

The Princess hadn't even noticed that they had stopped in front of her room until she heard a door open. This brought her out of her thoughts and she only had a moment to realize what was going on until she was pushed into her room, the door locked from the outside. King Mason's deep voice carried through the door easily.

"Princess, you will stay here until the trial has finished." Footsteps were heard moving away from the door after this, leaving the princess to bang on the door. "No! Let me out!" She screamed, wanting to try and help her love. Realizing that her father wasn't going to let her out, the princess crumped to her knees, and allowed tears to fall freely.

She knew that there wouldn't be a fair trial for Brady. Her dad, being the King, would ultimately decide his fate. As far as Mikayla knew, the only way Brady could possibly be set free would be if the entire council decided he wasn't guilty. It would take the entire council to agree on the same verdict for it to count against the king's. However, they never seemed to agree on anything, not to mention the council was made up of loyal supporters of the King, most of which usually went with his decision. It would take a miracle to save her love, unless she could find a loophole.

The Princess straightened up at this idea. There had to be something in the Great Book that she could use to save her love. With this idea the Princess turned and walked over to her bed. Hanging on the wall was a bell she could ring that would signal she wanted a servant to attend to something for her. Mikayla quickly rang the bell, and a minute later there was a knock on her door. The lock unlocked before Alex stepped in.

"You called my Princess?" Mikayla nodded, rushing over to her friend. "Alex, I need you to get me the Great Book. It may be the only way I can save Sirocco." This confused Alex slightly, but she nodded before leaving the room. As the servant girl walked to the vault, she tried to figure out why the Princess wanted to save Sirocco if she loved the village boy. That is, unless the villager was the thief. Alex clicked two and two together, and at this realization began to hurry. She knew that the Princess had to find a solution fast, or her love would be executed.

Once Alex reached the vault she quickly typed in the code before taking the great book out and closing the vault. The moment the door was closed she ran back to the Princess's room. As soon as Alex reached the Princess's room she was ushered in before the Princess opened the book, and the two began to search for a way to save the boy.

Outside in the plaza, all of the villagers were pouring into the plaza where the trial for Sirocco would be held. A small stage had been built for the trial, and on the stage was a wooden pole, which Sirocco was tied to, King Mason right beside him. All of the villagers began talking to each other as they noticed the thief.

"It's Sirocco! How did they catch him? What do you think the verdict is going to be?" All of the different conversations made Brady nervous. While he wouldn't admit it, he was scared of what was to happen. He just had to hope for the best and plan for the worst. However, he was more scared of how the Princess would react if something did turn bad. He was afraid that she would be devastated if something happened to him, and he hated to see her upset.

"Order! We need order!" The King bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls, causing the plaza to fall silent immediately. "Now, as you all know, today is the trial for Sirocco!" The plaza remained silent. The King frowned slightly at this. He had figured most people would be happy the thief had finally been captured. King Mason decided to put this aside for the moment though.

"Now, as you all know, the man standing before you has committed a large list of crimes. He has stolen from Mr. Lokie's farm many times, taking food as well as cloth. He has also robbed Mr. Plame's stand as well. His worst crime though, was his theft of the Queen's necklace!" The villagers remained silent. They had all heard this story from the King before, and most thought he was being unfair. Sirocco had returned the necklace the next day, and it seemed to them it was most likely an accident.

Not to mention, if you added up all of his crimes, it only amounted to small bits and pieces of food and cloth, something that wouldn't affect the rich farmer and the wealthy vendor, and taking small pieces of food from the castle was like taking a few drops of water from a river. The King was served feasts, and none of it, not even the leftovers, was given to the poor. Instead they were given to the wealthy to feed their livestock.

"Now, I would like for my council to come up here with me." At the King's words a few people made their way to the stage. These were Mr. Lokie and Mr. Plame, as well as two other rather wealthy villagers whom Sirocco had stolen from before. Most of the villagers frowned when they noticed who the council was. It was different than the usual group, which included the Elders and the Shaman. This wouldn't be a fair trial, due to the King's rather biased opinion of the thief. However, everyone was too afraid of the King to speak up.

"Now, before we began, anyone who knows of Sirocco's true identity, please step forward." This confused most of the villagers as to why the King didn't just take off Sirocco's mask. At King Mason's statement, Brady's eyes quickly searched for his brothers.

He found them in the back of the plaza, hidden in the crowd. Brady silently begged them not to say anything, hoping that they would do like the three had discussed: If Brady were to be captured, then he would take all of the blame and say that his brothers knew nothing about his secret identity. He didn't want them to be punished for his actions.

"No one wants to speak up? Very well then." The King walked over to the pole Sirocco was tied to before yanking his mask off, earning gasps from the crowd. They were all surprised to see Brady, someone who always helped in the village, tied to a post during a trial for a thief. Most, if not all of the villagers loved the three Parker boys. To see the eldest under the mask of Sirocco was rather shocking.

Several of the poorer villagers frowned at the sight of Brady. They weren't disappointed in him, or even mad, because they knew how hard it was when you were struggling, not to mention that the Parker boys had always given people who were worse off than them food and clothing, saying that they knew how hard it was, and they wanted to help.

The King looked at the boy for a moment, remembering him helping around the castle occasionally. He remembered the boy's name, having heard it occasionally from the different villagers who worked in the castle as well as from the boy's brothers as well. His name was Brady Parker. King Mason had heard of the boy helping around the village, but he figured that all of the tales of him giving to the poor even though he himself was poor were exaggerated.

"Now," King Mason turned to his council, "Have you agreed upon a decision? Is the boy guilty of the crimes, or is he not?" The council all looked at each other for a second before turning back to the King. "The boy is guilty." Protests began to come from the villagers as the verdict was spoken. King Mason had to raise his voice in order to be heard.

"The culprit has been found guilty. His sentence is death, which will be carried out immediately!" Brady bowed his head as the crowd grew even rowdier. They did not want to see the boy die for a few petty crimes. It was unfair. The guards could barely hold the crowd back as the King was handed a sword to carry out the sentence.

Brady stood still, his head bowed as he awaited the blow that would end his life. His last thoughts were hopes that his brothers would be ok without him, and that the Princess would be able to not be devastated with his death and instead find someone who would make her happy. As King Mason raised the sword above Brady, a yell came from the castle.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!" The Princess came rushing out into the plaza, Alex right behind her. The King froze at the sound of his daughter's voice while Brady looked up hopefully, wishing to have at least one last glance at his love. The Princess made her way onto the stage, the Great Book in her arms.

"You can't kill him." She spoke breathlessly as her eyes made contact with Brady's. The King spun around, outraged. "He has been sentenced to death after being proven guilty! He is to die!" Mikayla shook her head.

"It says here in the Great Book that any member of the royal family, whether it is King, Queen, Prince, Princess, cousin, or anyone, is allowed to challenge another member of the royal family's verdict. If challenged, the decision of the defendant's verdict is not made by the council, but by the people. Which means your council can't decide."

The King stared at his daughter in outrage. She was going against his rule to save the village boy, who was also the thief she knew he hated. However, he couldn't stop her because what she read in the Great Book was true. King Mason could only stand there in shock as he watched his daughter turn to the crowd.

"People of Kinkow! Today you have come to witness the trial of Sirocco, which you now know is your very own Brady Parker. I do not believe that his verdict was fair, and now it is up to you to decide. Do you believe this boy is guilty and should be sentenced to death, or do you believe he is not guilty and should be set free?" The Princess's voice carried through the plaza, earning yells from the crowd.

At first, it was difficult to understand what the crowd was saying, but before long, they had all began to scream the same thing. "Let him go! Let him go! Let him go!" The Princess smiled at the crowd as they began to cheer before she turned and locked eyes with her love. There were so many different emotions flashing through his eyes, it was hard to tell what was what.

Mikayla could see the gratitude and love in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Mikayla placed her hand over his mouth. Her eyes told him they would talk later. Brady gave a small nod in indication he had understood before Mikayla turned back to the crowd.

"The verdict for Brady Parker is not guilty, and he will be set free!" She exclaimed, earning loud cheers from the crowd that echoed through the plaza. While all the villagers were happy, the King and his council were not.

King Mason walked up behind his daughter to where he was standing beside Brady who was still tied to a post. "This boy has committed many crimes, and he must be punished!" The King bellowed, making the crowd fall silent and the Princess to spin around, coming face to face with her father.

"The people have decided his verdict father." Mikayla spoke up as she looked the King in the eye, not intimated by his glare. "Mikayla, he stole your mother's necklace! How can you forgive him?" The King questioned his daughter, trying to figure out why he was the only one that despised the thief because of that.

"My King," Brady spoke up, earning the two royals' attention. "I never meant to take the necklace. I didn't realize I had taken it until the next morning, and when I found out I had it, I felt horrible. I made sure to return it as soon as I could. I've felt bad about taking it since that day. I'm sorry that I upset you, and I promise I would never do anything like that on purpose."

The King stared at the boy, shocked. He had always figured that the boy had stolen the necklace out of greed, and when he realized he couldn't sell it, returned it. He had never stopped to consider that it might have been an accident, and now that he realizes it was, he feels bad for blaming the boy for all of this time.

King Mason sighed quietly before he glanced at his daughter, who nodded encouragingly. "Brady, I'm sorry for blaming you. I now know it was an accident. Thank you for returning the necklace. I don't know what I would do if I had lost it." A small tap on the King's shoulder caused him to look at his daughter who motioned to the silent crowd. The King took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"Brady Parker is to be set free. He is found not guilty." The crowd cheered as Mason used the sword to cut the ropes holding Brady, who was immediately pulled into a hug by the Princess. The boy whispered something in her ear, causing Mikayla to giggle. This action went unnoticed by everyone but the King and Brady's brothers as well as Alex, who had gone to stand next to Boz. Both were sneaking glances at the other, and when they locked eyes, they would blush and look away.

After the King's announcement, the villagers began to leave. Brady made a move, to follow them, but the Princess grasped his hand in her own and pulled him into the throne room, his brothers and Alex following. The King entered moments later, his eyes immediately falling on Brady and Mikayla's interlocked hands. He raised an eyebrow, a signal for them to explain.

"Daddy, I want Brady to be the one I marry, not any of the hunters. I love him." Mason stared at his daughter for a moment, trying to figure out if she was kidding or not. However, when he looked into her eyes, he could see that the Princess really did care for the boy, and when his gaze flickered over to Brady's he found the expression.

King Mason sighed. "I suppose I could just pay them with gold then. After all, if you're willing to go against me at his trial in order to save him, I'm afraid of what you'd do if I said you couldn't marry him." The King smiled lightly at the couple as he spoke, his anger and hatred towards Brady now gone. He supposed all he had wanted was an apology, something the boy could ever give him in fear of being captured.

The couple smiled at this before they turned to each other and kissed lightly, happy that they could be together at last. Boomer, Boz, and Alex all cheered for the couple as Mason left the room. As Brady and Mikayla pulled away from their kiss, they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Now, there's just one more thing that's left to do." Brady spoke as he looked at Boz and Alex. "You two need to stop being stubborn and admit you like each other already!" Mikayla finished for Brady as Boz and Alex shared a look. They both blushed before Boz began to stutter.

"W-will y-you g-g-go o-out w-w-with m-me?" Alex nodded before immediately throwing her arms around his neck, earning a grunt from Boz. "Yes!" She squealed in excitement, causing the other's to laugh.

Boz and Alex have been going strong since that day, as were Brady and Mikayla. Two weeks after that fateful day, one of Mikayla's old friends who had moved to Chicago moved back to Kinkow. Her name was Rebecca Dawson, and the moment she met Boomer, the two instantly fell for each other. Now the three couples all stay in the castle together, and the King has been hosting weekly charity events for the poor where he would hand out food and clothes, this being because of endless begging from his daughter. As for what came next though, that's for another day, because this was the story of _The Princess and the Thief_.

* * *

**It's over….. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story! I love you guys! :D**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
